Shines The Light
by SSJ Tokya
Summary: Sequel to In The Dark...! **COMPLETE**Questions are slowly being answered, but something is still missing. THE HORROR STARTS HERE! Read and Review! **COMPLETE**
1. Time after Time

…Shines The Light…

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!

Hey, SSJ Tokya, here. I'm going to be the one to introduce to you: …Shine The Light…, the sequel to In the Dark…! That's right In The Dark…has a sequel. And this is it. ^. ^! Also, this was the surprise, so…SURPRISE!!! Anyways, I'll explain a few things and then we'll begin.

The only people (from the Z-gang and family) who lived are Vegeta, Trunks, Marron, 18, and Chi Chi. 

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IN THE DARK…, THEN DO NOT (I REPEAT) DO NOT READ THIS FIC. I mean you can if you want, but you must likely will be lost and it will spoil In The Dark…! SO PLEASE, DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IN THE DARK…! THANK YOU! 

I hope you enjoy the sequel to In The Dark…, …Shines The Light…!

Let's begin!

Chapter 1: Time after Time 

Part 1: Surprise!

(2 years later)

(Marron's House: 3:17 p.m.)

Marron looked at the TV blankly. She was in deep thought. She couldn't help but thinking about what happened 2 years ago. It made no sense, how could Goku go psychotic all of a sudden?  Marron's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed and stood up.

'Mother's come early today.' She thought to herself as she opened the door. She stood shocked at the sight of the person in front of her.

"TRUNKS!" she yelled as she threw her self at him.

"Surprise!" he said hugging her. She hugged him back. Tears streamed down her face. 

"Trunks, I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're back after all this time. 2 years," she pushed herself off of him slowly and pulled him into her house, "is such a long time, when you're wondering about someone…what am I saying? It's a long time period! I can't believe you're back from Namek. I can't believe it…what took you so long?" she cried. Trunks smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Marron, don't cry…it's ok. I'm back…for good!" he said softly. Marron smiled. 

'What the?' she thought looking at his face.

"Trunks, what happened to your face?" she asked point at the across his eye.

"I'll explain later."

"But…" Marron was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 Trunks walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello!" said the figure in the doorway. Marron screamed and threw her arms around the figure.

"It's good to see you again, Goten!" said Trunks. Marron hugged Goten tightly. 

"It's good to see you too, Trunks. And you Marron." He said as he tried to pull her off. Marron finally let go off Goten. 

"I went 2 years without either of you. How did I manage that?" she asked. Goten smiled. 

"Well, I'm going home now. Mother, will be happy to see me, then she'll probably cuss me out." said Goten.

"Wait, Goten before you go. Um…do you know exactly who your killer was?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, he woke me up before he was done killing me. I don't know why Yamcha killed me, but he did." Marron and Trunks looked at each other.

"You're tell him, you brought it up." said Marron.

"Tell me what?" asked Goten.

"He probably already knows." said Trunks.

"No he doesn't." said Marron.

"How do you know?" 

"Because he would of said something by now if he did."

"What would I say?" asked Goten.

"But he's Goten, he's pretty clueless at times." said Trunks.

"So, I'm still not telling him."

"While at least support your theory and ask him if he knows."

"Know what?" asked Goten.

"No, you support yours." said Marron.

"Hell no. You."

"You, you prick."

"Prissy…"

"TELL ME WHAT?!" yelled Goten.

"Tell him Marron/Trunks." The two said at the same time.

"Come one guys…tell me what?" asked Goten.

"FINE! I'll tell you. Yamcha wasn't the killer. But he did kill Pan, Bulmia, Trunks' cat, daddy, Dende, and you. He was copycatting the real killer. The real killer killed Piccolo, Tien, Chaotzu, Videl, Gohan, Sharpener, Bra, and Yamcha." said Marron.

'Dumbass, you still haven't told him who the killer is…"

"Father. Father killed everyone else. Didn't he?" asked Goten.

"Um…how did you know?" asked Trunks.

"Process of elimination. It was more of a guess than anything. So, where is my father?" asked Goten.

"He went crazy, Goten. He is at an Insane Asylum. We thought he only had Multi-Personality Disorder or Schizophrenia, but we were wrong. He had a lot of other things wrong with him. Something or someone made him crazy. They are trying to find out what/who it was. So far they've said they think it's because of the fighting and he might have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I'm so sorry, Goten." Said Marron.

"It's not your fault and he'll be better soon, I hope. Anyways, as I said earlier, I'm going home. See ya later." He said as he flew towards his home. Trunks and Marron watched him.

"Poor boy." said Marron.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to go see Vegeta and find the others." Said Trunks.

"Huh? You mean I was the first person you came to see?" asked Marron.

"Yep! It might not seem like I, but mean a lot to me, Marron." Said Trunks. Marron stepped back.

"Really? The feel is mutual." She said trying not to blush.

"I'll see you later." He walked out of her house and took off in the direction of his house. 

"BYE TRUNKS!" she called after him. She closed the door.

"Everyone must be back." She said. She grabbed her keys and capsule motorcycle-thing. She ran outside and threw down the capsule. It opened up into a motorcycle. She jumped on and started it up. 

'I can't believe it. Daddy's back. Mommy's going to be so happy.' thought Marron as she began to drive away from her house. She drove onto the road. 

'I can't believe he's back.' thought Marron.

(Capsule House: 3:41 p.m.)

Trunks landed in front of the house. He grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it. Locked. 

"Damn." He pulled out a key. The door opened.

"So, you're back." Said Vegeta. He stood in the doorway, glaring at Trunks.

"Um…yeah. I am. Hi." He said smiling.

"Come in." said Vegeta. Trunks went into the house and closed the door behind him. 

"I'm sorry, I took so long." said Trunks.

"Why? It's not like I missed you." said Vegeta. Trunks sat down on one of the couches. 

"I'm glad you feel that way…so you won't be mad when I tell you my secret." Said Trunks. Vegeta looked at his son.

"What secret?" he asked trying not to sound worried. He sat down on another couch. Trunks smirked at his father's curiosity and worry in his voice.

"I'm leaving Earth. I'm going to explore space." Vegeta looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why?" he asked.

"For someone who doesn't care if I'm here or not, you sure sound worried."

"Answer me."

"Ok. Because I…well…after going to Namek…I realized I like traveling in space. It's relaxing and…actually quite fun. You should try it sometime." said Trunks.

"I already know how it feels to travel in space. And it's not all it's cracked up to be." said Vegeta.

"Really? And what's so scary about it?"

"You're joking right? Do you not remember the stories about all of those psycho villains? Like Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Nappa and Raddiz, and King Cold. Do you not remember Buu, Babidi, or Brolli? None of them came from Earth, they came from other planets. Which are in space." He reminded Trunks. HE looked at the ceiling.

"But, so did you." Vegeta looked at Trunks.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, you are touch, but you are also…nice. You could kick anyone's ass, but you choose not to…at times. You could kill me or destroy this planet…but you won't…err…choose not to." said Trunks. Vegeta looked at the ceiling again.

"Yes, but there are a lot of assholes out there who would kill you." Trunks looked at the ceiling then at his father.

"You do care."

"What?" asked Vegeta not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"You do care, that I'm here. And you don't want me to leave." Vegeta looked at Trunks. 

"So…" Trunks jumped up.

"Whoa, Whoa! Are you admitting to caring about me…to my face?" he asked.

"Why do you people always make this so difficult?" asked Vegeta. He stood up.

"We can drop it if you want to." Said Trunks.

"Good. I'm going back to the…what happened to your face?" asked Vegeta pointing at the scar on his face. Trunks sighed.

"I'll explain when everyone comes over." said Trunks. Vegeta was about to say something when the door opened. Bra stepped into the house.

"Daddy!" she cried in joy. She ran towards her father and threw her arms around him.

"Daddy, I'm so happy to see you. It was so horrible," she looked over at Trunks, "oh hi Trunks." 

"Hi Bra." He greeted. Vegeta pushed Bra off of him.

"So, it worked." He said looking at Trunks.

"I guess it did. So, far it's managed to bring back Goten and Bra." Said Trunks. Bra looked at Trunks.

"You, you wished me back didn't you?" asked Bra.

"Yeah, I did." She walked over towards her brother.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for what I tried to do to Marron. I guess in a way I deserved to get my throat cut." She said softly.

"WHAT! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED KAKORAT FOR KILLING YOU!" yelled Vegeta.

"No, daddy. I was about to kill Marron." She explained.

"So?" asked Vegeta. Trunks glared at him.

"Goku stopped me from making a terrible mistake." She said.

"I don't understand you people, Demi-Saiyans or humans. Someone kills you and you thank them! I give up. I'm going to the gravity room." He walked out of the room. Bra looked at Trunks.

"What happened…"

"Please don't ask. I'll explain later, but right now we need to call everyone and tell them to come down here." Said Trunks.

"Ok!"

Part 2: It's kinda sad when you think about it.

(Same Place: 4:27 p.m.)

"Ok," said Trunks looking around the room at everyone, "I guess we'll start. First, I want everyone to know that Goku and Yamcha were the killers. Goku was the original killer and Yamcha was the copycat. It's kinda sad when you think about it. One of the strongest fighters went crazy and killed his own friends and family members. Anyway, I took a trip to Namek…"

I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I have a good reason. I wanted to make Chapter 2 special. ^ . ^ Now read Chapter 2! Out!


	2. Am to Pm

…Shines The Light…

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!

Hi, Hiko Kisha here! I'll be writing Chapter 2 to …Shines the Light…! SSJ wanted me to remind you that you shouldn't read this fic, if you haven't read In The Dark…! Ok? Good. Anyways, I would like to note a few things. In, In The Dark…, SSJ wrote the ages of the characters and info about the characters. She meant to change them along time ago. These are updated.

Age (for the teens):

Trunks: 24

Goten: 23

Marron: 21

Bra: 19

Pan would really be 10, but I'm going to change that. In, In The Dark…, she was 18, but, we are changing it to 16. K!

(Please ignore the ages from In The Dark…, Thanx)

Note: Marron is Krillin's daughter, not girlfriend. Some characters were in college, but now they are out!

Character's jobs:

Trunks is the manger of Capsule Corp. 

Marron is unemployed.

Vegeta is a Martial Arts teacher. 

Goku is a psycho right now, so he has no job. 

Chi Chi is a lawyer

18 is an employee at Capsule Corp.

Names of Jobs:

Capsule Corporations is the name of the biggest company in the world.

Red Planet is the name of Vegeta's Martial Arts place.

Justice is the name of Chi Chi's company.

There that should do it! 

Note: Chapter 2 is about Trunks adventure to and on Namek. OK? 

Note: Also, I would like to thank Burned Vamp and Lily for being the first ones to review the last chapter of In The Dark…! Thanx!

AND I would like to thank Lily and blue fire for being the first ones to review my fic Shines The Light…! THANX! 

Now, let's begin.

Chapter 2: Am to Pm

Part 3: Space Ship Ride

(This whole part is about Trunks' adventure to and on the NEW Namek. The old Namek was destroyed.)

Trunks sat back in his chair. He looked at the computer screen. Three more hours until he reached Namek. 

"This is so boring. I hope I have more excitement on Namek. According to mother, it ws full of excitement and adventures. But of course half of the time she was hiding from father and Frieza's men. Plus, searching for the Dragon Balls…" a beeping noise filled the room. 

"Huh!" Trunks looked at the radar. A green light blinked. 

"Oh great. A spaceship is coming towards mine." He touched the part of the screen that said: View. The picture of the approaching spaceship showed up on the screen. 

"Let's see. That ship is pretty, but it's. Skyish-Blue. Um…it must be a females ship." The side of the approaching spaceship opened up. The spaceship got beside the Capsule Space Ship. 

"They must want me to stop. Ok, I guess I'll stop." Trunks pushed a few buttons. His spaceship slowed to a stop. The Spaceship beside him stopped. 

"What do they want?" A tube come from the side of the ship and hooked on to the door of the Capsule Ship. Trunks looked at door then back at the screen. 

"What's going on…" there was a knock at the door to the ship. Trunks looked at the door.

'Should I answer it? Who is that? What do they want? I guess it's time to be like my father.' Trunks grabbed his sword's case and put it on his back. Then put his sword in it. He walked up to the door. There ws another knock. He pushed a couple of buttons. 

"Air lock system on. Air fill system ready." said the computer. He pushed another button. The door opened. There was a loud hissing noise and smoke rose from the ground. A figure stepped into the ship. The door closed behind it. He looked at the figure. It was a she. Her hair was sky blue and went down to her waist. She had strong blue cat eyes. Her skin was the same color as his. She was wearing a strapless black dress. That stopped a 6 inches away from her knees. She wore Black boots that came up to her knees. She was about 5 inches shorter that Trunks. Trunks stared at the necklace she was wearing. It was a tiny crystal and it was lavender.

"Why are you staring at my chest." She asked finally speaking. She sounded a little like 18. Trunks jumped back and waved his arms in front of him.

"No, no. I wasn't staring at your chest. I'd never do that. That's really disrespectful." He said. She looked at him in silence for a while then smiled.

"Oh, you're gay. Ok, never mind then." She said sweetly. 

"WHAT! No, I'm straight." said Trunks. She looked at him for a while.

"Your hair and hair color screams out fag." She said looking at his hair.

"What? What do you mean?" 

"While…it's purple…"

"It's lavender and it's naturally lavender. And you're attitude screams out bitch, but I'm not going to rub it in your face." he said.

"Whatever." she said.

"What do you want anyway?" he asked.

"Your ship didn't look harmful, so I figured you were good and wanted to meet you. I was actually you were going to be bad, so I could fight. But, you'll do. So, your hair is naturally lavender. Weird. Mine is naturally sky blue"

"So, what's your name?" asked Trunks. The girl slapped her forehead.

"Duh. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aozora!"

"That makes sense. Were are you from?"

"I'm from Aozora. I'm named after my planet." Trunks stared at her in amazement.

"Um…really? Are you the princess of that planet or something?" he asked. She blinked.

"No not really. Hey, you never told me your name." she reminded him.

'I don't think I should tell her my real name, there's something strange about her.'

"My name's…Vegeta." he said hoping she didn't know about planet Vegeta. She smiled.

"And where are you from?"

"Um…Vegetasei." He said.

"Are you the prince or king of that planet?" she asked as she stepped closer.

"Um…in away. I mean my father was the king and I guess that makes me prince."

"It usually does. So," she stepped closer, "you're a Saiyan."

'Darn, she knows about us. I swear everyone in the universe knows us.'

"Yes, I am."

"Cool. So, your dad is King Vegeta, the most powerful being in the universe?" she asked.

"Yes."

"One small problem. You say you're a Saiyan, but one: you don't have a tail, two: you're hair isn't black, three: Vegetasei was destroyed, and four: Vegeta is died…Frieza killed him." 

"No, not King Vegeta, the former Prince Vegeta is my dad. And I don't know why I don't have a tail. My hair isn't black because I get my hair color from my mother's side." Explained Trunks.

"Ok. So, where were you headed?" asked Aozora.

"Oh shit!" yelled Trunks. He ran to the computer.

"Wait, what?" asked Aozora. Trunks started pushing buttons and stuff.

"I was suppose to be going to Namek. To wish my friends back."

'Darn it. I'm telling her too much.'

"Oh, did I throw you off course? I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Said Trunks still pushing buttons.

"Here, I'll just leave. Maybe, I'll see you around. The universe is a big place, but so far you've name all of the places I've heard of. Namek, Vegeta…Chikyuu."

"What? I didn't say anything about Chikyuu!" 

"But, you and your clothes give it away." 

"On Chikyuu, girls were clothes like you and act like you. But that doesn't mean you're from Chikyuu."

"Yeah, but you're the course on you're computer." She said pointing to the screen. Trunks sighed in defeat.

'Damn it.'

"It was nice meeting you, Trunks." She said. Trunks looked at her. She pointed to the screen.

"You're course. It says, Trunks Brief you will be arriving at Namek in 3 hours." She said smiling. Trunks sighed again. Aozora walked to the door of the Space Ship.

"Maybe, I'll visit Namek or Chikyuu sometime. Hope to see you again." She said. She turned and pushed a button. The door opened and she walked into the tube thing that was connecting the doors of their ships. 

"Bye, Trunks."

"Bye, Aozora." The door closed. He heard a hissing sound and a loud bang. He looked at the screen. He saw the tube thing go back into the side of her ship. Her ship began to move slowly. Trunks pushed the words: view on the screen. He walked as the green blinking light disappeared off of the radar. He pushed a few buttons and the ship started back up. Trunks pushed a few more buttons and the ship began to move. 

SSJ: HERE! ARE YOU HAPPY? I FINALLY POSTED CHAPTER 2 OF Shines The Light…! THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THE FACT THAT I HAD TO CUT THE STORY IN HALF FOR YOU PEOPLE! PART 4 AND FRIENDS WILL BE IN CHAPTER 3! K? NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR CHAPTER 3 BEFORE YOU FIND OUT ANYTHING IMPORTANT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Um…yeah! Hee hee. The next chapter will be out soon. Blame Kisha if it's not. She's writing that one! Cause it was apart of this one. Hee hee. Out!


	3. Am to Pm

…Shines The Light…

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!

Hey, it's Kisha again! Let's just get to the point!

Chapter 3: Am to Pm 

Part 4: Problems on the Space Ship

(Two hours later)

Trunks open his eyes. He had been awakened by a loud beeping noise. The room was felled with the blinking of a bright red light. The word "Emergency" was being chanted over and over again threw the speakers.  Trunks jumped up and ran to the door of his room. He pulled the door open. Thick black smoke filled his room. He held his breath.

'What's going on? What happened?'

He thought of the incident in Bulmia's Lab. 

'No, it can't be the same. No, one was in here to start a fire. I hope.'

He walked threw the black smoke and into the control room. He opened his eye halfway.

'Damn, I can barely see.'

He walked ran back into his room and closed the room trying to keep some of the smoke out. He exhaled. Trunks walked to the close and opened it. Trunks could tell the room was beginning to fill with even more smoke. He looked in the closet. 

'Were is that suit.'

He searched through the closet. (By the way, right now, Trunks isn't wearing regular clothes he is wearing Saiyan Armor. Don't ask. ^ . ^) 

'There.'

He pulled the space suit out of the closet and got into it. He closed the closet door and put on the helmet (thing). He walked to the door and opened it. The smoke looked blacker and thicker as it flew at him. Trunks walked to the door of the spaceship. He felt around for the button.

'Here it is.'

He grabbed a rope and tied his arm to a bar near the door. Trunks brace himself and pushed the button. The door flew open. The smoke began to be sucked out into space. Trunks gripped the bar even tighter. More smoke flew out into space. Trunks could fell his grasp weakening.

'Oh great.'

He tried to regrip the bar, but missed and was sucked out threw the door. The rope tightened. Trunks screamed in pain as the rope cut off his circulation quickly. He wanted to cut the rope, but it was the only thing stopping him from floating away. In space. He grabbed the rope with his other hand and began to pull himself back into the spaceship. His glove made it hard to keep a strong grip. He looked at the planet the ship was close to. It was huge. 

'Great the gravity of that planet is probably pulling me and my ship towards it. No wonder all of that smoke got sucked out along with me.'

Trunks started to pull his self back into the spaceship again. Black smoke rushed at him from the space ship.

'Great what ever was burning is still burning.'

He finally managed to pull his self back into the ship. He pushed the button and the door closed.  He untied the rope from around his arm and ran towards the main computer.

"Where is the fire?" asked Trunks into the microphone.

"There is no fire. Emergency Auto-Detect System Practice." Trunks did the oh-so-famous anime fall.

He grabbed the microphone.

"YOU MEAN THIS WAS ALL A TEST?" he yelled into it.

"Correct."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"System warning on."

"What time?"

"1 hour ago at least."

"Update."

"System Self -Test On." said the computer. Trunks slapped his forehead.

"System Self -Test Off." He said. 

"System Self -Test Deactivated." said the computer. Trunks went back into his room and laid on the bed.

'I'm so tried.'

"Wake me, when we get to Namek." He ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Brief." said the computer. 

Part 5: Landing on Namek

Trunks looked at the screen. 3 minutes until they reached Namek.

"Almost there." He said. 

'Wow, I've been threw a lot today. But, I've been though too much in the last 3 hours. First, I meet Aozora. Then, I have the 'problem' with the ship. Even though, I had to leave my family, I embarrassed myself, and had the ship issues, I still want Namek to be the one big adventure.'

"1 minute and counting till landing on Namek. Please fasten you seat belts and guide the ship to a safe landing." Said the computer. Trunks pushed the buttons and pulled and pushed some controls. 

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…land.' The landing was rough. The spaceship hit the ground full on. Trunks looked at the computer and pushed the words: Landing complete. The ship began to turn off. Trunks unbuckled the belt and walked into his room. He grabbed a bag. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the ship door and pushed the button. The door opened. The light entered the spaceship. Trunks shielded his eyes and jumped out of the ship. He wanted until his eyes adjusted and looked around at the bright green planet. He looked up into the sky to see 3 suns. 

"Wow, it still has three suns, just like the first Namek." He said out loud. The door of the spaceship closed. He put down his bag. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. Three Nameks stood there staring at him.

"Um…hi!" he said. They looked at each other than back at him.

'Oh crap, I forgot they have another language and some problem don't speak Japanese.'

"Um…can you understand me" they looked at each other and back at him.

'That was a dumb question.'

They nodded and smiled.

'I guess it wasn't a stupid question.'

"Good. Can you tell me where the dragon balls are?" he asked. Their smiles faded and they screamed and ran.

'That was weird.' 

He heard a noise behind him and turned around. There were two Nameks standing there.

"Hi, can you help me please?" he asked. They nodded.

"What do you need help with?" one asked.

"I need to know where the dragon balls are." Said Trunks. They glared at him.

"Why?" the same Namek.

"I need to wish some of my friends back." He said.

"Frieza and his crew?" asked the other Nameks.

"No, I…"

"Vegeta or the Ginyu Force?" asked the same Namek.

'Why would they think I want to wish them back?' As if the Nameks could read his mind one said,

"That armor you're wearing looks like Vegeta's armor did." 

'Wow, these guys must have been one of the ones to see father.'

"Yeah, but I swear I'm good. Don't you remember Bulmia?" he asked. The Nameks glare softened.

"The sweet leaf lady? Yes, I remember her." said one of the Nameks the other one just nodded.

'Leaf lady?'

"Yeah, I'm her son." They just looked at him, each other, then back at him. One smiled.

"You are?"

"No, don't believe him. He is wearing the armor like Vegeta." 

"But, look at him. Doesn't he look a little like the leaf lady, Bulmia, doesn't he?" 

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but why is he wearing the armor?"

"I'm wearing it, because my father told me I should. I didn't know it was the same kind he wore on Namek." explained Trunks.

"Who is your father?" asked one Namek.

"Vegeta…and Bulmia is my mother." The Namek jumped back.

"Impossible!" yelled one Namek.

"The leaf lady, Bulmia, was so sweet and Vegeta was a heartless killer." said the other Namek. Trunks sighed. The Nameks looked at each other and then back at him…again.

"Follow us…um…"

"Trunks Brief." introduced Trunks. 

"Follow us, Trunks." Trunks did as he was told.

Part 6: BIG disappointment

(I don't know the name of the new guardian/ruler of Namek, if he has one, so I'm a call him Guru.)

They finally got to Guru's palace-like place. Trunks look at the building. 

'They should ask the dragon for better looking houses or something.'

"Here we are. This way please.' 

Trunks followed the two Nameks into the building. It wasn't exactly heaven, but it obviously suited the Nameks well. They stopped at a door and turned to look at Trunks.

"Welcome to Guru's Castle." They opened the doors and Trunks walked in. They closed the doors behind him. All of the Nameks in the room immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at the lavender-haired boy. They gasped at his outfit.

"Um…hi. I'm Trunks, the son of the leaf lady, Bulmia, and the heartless killer, Vegeta, can someone tell me where a man named Guru is?" greeted Trunks.

The Nameks said nothing, they just stared, amazed by his words.

'This can't be happening. None of them understand me? Why is this happening? I wanted an adventure, not this.' 

"Why do you all refuse to answer the young boys' question?" asked a small weak voice. The Nameks turned and face the talking Namek.

"But Guru, he is the son Vegeta…" said a Namek

"But he is also the son of Bulmia." Said Guru.

"Um…" said Trunks.

"What is it my boy?" asked Guru.

"Well, I need the dragon balls and no one well tell me were they are." Said Trunks.

"You have to look for them." Said Guru.

"What? I guess I'll get my adventure after all." sighed Trunks.

"But there is only one problem, said guru, Trunks looked at him, "some people, from the planet Aozora, have asked to use them. So they'll be using them soon." Trunks dropped to his knees.

"What Aozora is using them, that means I'll have go home and then come back?" he asked.

"No, you can stay here if you like." Trunks looked at Guru and smiled.

"Thanx." He said.

"The only problem is if you didn't bring any food, you'd have to live off of water. Cause we don't eat." explained Guru.

"Great." sighed Trunks.

Part 7: A Surprise From A Visitor

(Namek: Time unknown)

Trunks stared at the bedroom ceiling. A Namek named Taiko volunteered to let him stay at his hut (or whatever they call it).

'I miss you, mother. I can't believe that you're dead. But don't worry I swear I'll wish you back.' 

There was a knock at the door. Trunks got up and opened it. 5 Nameks stood in front of his door.

"Um…hi." He greeted. The Nameks looked at each other and then back at him.

'They have a bad habit of doing that! What do they want?' As if they could read his mind one step forward.

"Please forgives us for asking, but someone stole the dragon balls we were saving to let to Aozora borrow. The people of Aozora came here and asked us to borrow them. We said yes. They spent several months looking for them. Finally they found them all. They gave them to us and said keep them in a safe place until they returned in 5 days to use them. We have to get them back. Will you help us?" he asked. Trunks thought for a while.

'This could be it. The adventure I was waiting and looking for. I've got to help them, but I'll need to work alone to get the real adventure.'

"Ok," he said, "but I'll need to work alone." They smiled.

"Anything you say." He said backing away from the door. The bowed and walked away. Trunks closed the door.

"YES!" he yelled. He ran over to his bed and grabbed his bag. He then dumped everything out of the bag. He searched threw the stuff until he found the dragon radar. He then put it in his pocket. (I don't remember how big the radar was so…)

'That's all I really need.' He put everything back into the bag and dropped it beside the bed. He walked over towards the door and opened it.

"Hello!" said the figure in the doorway.

"You!" said Trunks in disbelief.

"Yep, it's me again." said Aozora.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My planet sent me here to help find the dragon balls. When I got here, the Nameks and Guru said the person who might be able to help me get the dragon balls back was you. And they said you were in here, so I came to say hi." She explained. Trunks smirked.

"I'll be taking care of the whole 'finding the dragon balls' mission…alone. So, why don't you go play somewhere and I'll be back soon." He started to walk passed her but she put her arms out in front of him.

"Oh no, you won't! My planet sent me here to find them and you're not taking all of my fun away!" she yelled.

"Fine, you can come with me." He said smiling. She smiled.

"That's better." She turned to walk away. He hit her on the side of her neck and she fell to the ground…unconscious. (Is that where you're supposed to hit them?) He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Sorry!" he said. He left the room and closed the door. 


	4. Journey to the Past

…Shines The Light…  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball /Z/GT!  
  
Hi, Kisha here! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but all of our disks screwed up and we lost a lot of stories. We only lost 5 Brand New Chapters to this story. So, I'M redoing all of them.  
  
Stories we lost: (Old) Just Breathe Chapter 3, 4, and 5; (Old) Princess of Mars Chapter 4, 5, and 6; (Old) two if by sea Chapter 3; and (New) Switched Chapter 1, 2, and 3. Those are the ones we were planning to put out TODAY! So, blame the floppy disks. Not us.  
  
We would like to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Lily  
  
Burned Vamp  
  
blue fire  
  
Thanx!  
  
Also, Lily…SSJ would like a dork.  
  
N.E.wayz, let's begin!  
  
Chapter 4: Journey to the past  
  
Part 8: A Friendly Encounter  
  
(Namek: Time unknown)  
  
'I've been walking for at least 3 hours, and I still haven't found a dragon ball. This is very annoying.'  
  
Trunks walked threw grass that went up to his elbows  
  
'I hope I don't get bitten…huh, what's that?'  
  
Trunks felt a familiar ki flying towards him. He stopped and turned around.  
  
'I should have known.'  
  
"How long have you been following me?" he asked. Aozora landed in front of him.  
  
"I just woke up. I found your ki and came over here. Aoijins fly VERY fast!"  
  
"I thought you guys were called Aozorajins."  
  
"Sometimes we say that…but it's just like you Saiyajins being called Vegetajins." She joked. Trunks turned around and started walking again. Aozora ran up beside him.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to get away from you." He replied. Aozora winced. Something caught her eyes.  
  
"Hey, is that suppose to blink?" she asked pointing to the dragon radar. Trunks looked at the radar.  
  
"YES…"  
  
"Oh just wondering."  
  
"No, I mean, yes as in the dragon balls are nearby."  
  
"Yes, we're going to find one." Aozora cheered. Trunks walked towards the lake. The light got brighter and closer.  
  
"Great. My mom told me about her little water adventure…"  
  
"I'll go. Aoijins are good swimmers." She bragged. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, go ahead." Aozora pulled of her shirt revealing a blue tank top.  
  
"What was the point of taking of your shirt?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Sex appeal. Just joking. This is a brand new shirt, I'm not getting it dirty." She tossed Trunks her shirt. Aozora walked into the water and when she got far enough she went under the water.  
  
Part 9: The Fun is Ruined  
  
Aozora swam threw the water.  
  
"Finally, at the bottom. Now where the heck is that dragon ball." She started looking around. She saw a shinny looking object. She swam over towards it. It was surrounded by millions of rocks. She tried to pull the object out. Finally she got it. She examined it.  
  
"Yep, it's a dragon ball alright." She said. She looked around at her surroundings. The water was changing different colors. It went from green to black, to blue back to green, to blue and then to black. It stayed black. Aozora held the dragon ball closer to her body. A light surrounded her.  
  
"What the…" She heard a loud noise and felt something fly past her.  
  
"What's going on?" she saw something moving in the water. She saw bunch of crab looking creatures swimming towards her. She swam out of the way. The crabs rushed past her. She fell back on something soft and watched them past.  
  
"That was different. This thing is soft." She said patting the object she was sitting on. She was about to swim off when it began to rise and fall quickly as if it were breathing. Aozora swam off on the object and looked at it. It stared her in the face.  
  
'It's a shark…like…creature.' She though. The shark-like-creature growled. Aozora screamed and swam off, but the shark-like-creature followed her.  
  
Trunks sighed. He had been waiting for 2 minutes.  
  
'I don't think anyone could stay underwater for that long, she hasn't even come up for air or anything.'  
  
Trunks stood up and walked towards the lake.  
  
'I'll give her 30 more sec…"  
  
Aozora jumped out of the water and flew into the sky. The shark-like- creature jumped after her, but missed and fell back into the water. Trunks watched as all of this happened. Aozora watched the shark-l-c fall back into the water. She looked towards Trunks and held up the dragon ball.  
  
"Got it!" she giggled.  
  
"Great! Now get down here and let's go." said the annoyed Trunks. Aozora winced and did as he said.  
  
(Namek: unknown time, but A LOT of time has passed)  
  
"You remind me of my friend, Goten, so much."  
  
"Really, is that good?"  
  
"Yes, in-a-way. He was kinda dumb and slow as all hell, but he was really sweet."  
  
"Why are you saying 'was'? What happened to him?"  
  
"While, he kinda died. He was killed by either his father or Yamcha."  
  
"Is Yamcha his brother or something?"  
  
"Yamcha was my mothers ex-boyfriend…"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He was killed by Goku, Goten's father."  
  
"Wow, how many people died?"  
  
"13, at least."  
  
"Name them."  
  
"There was my mother, Bulmia; my friend, Marron's, father, Krillin; Piccolo and Dende, two Nameks who lived on Earth; Tien, I really don't know him or Chazou, but they did die, Goten's brother, Gohan; Gohan's wife, Videl; Gohan's daughter, Pan; my sis, Bra; and Goten. Also, Yamcha, a guy named Sharpener, and my cat were killed."  
  
"Wow! That's so scary. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Not as sorry as Goku and Yamcha."  
  
"Hey, is that why you are here?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you that before?"  
  
"I don't know…maybe."  
  
'Wow, she's really easy to talk to…and she's just like Goten.'  
  
Aozora looked at the dragon ball she was holding.  
  
"This is very pretty." She complimented. Trunks smiled. Aozora smirked.  
  
"What?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I just taught of something. We have 5 of the D balls. Why don't we hide them and go have so fun?" she suggested.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. We need to find the people who stole the dragon ball and hide them. They might be more powerful then we think. If we let our guard down they'll most-likely kill us." warned Trunks.  
  
"You're too paranoid. Is you're planet that dangerous?" wondered Aozora.  
  
"No! I'm just saying…"  
  
"Come on. Let's go have fun."  
  
"You go ahead. I'll finish looking for the other dragon balls."  
  
"I don't want you to go by yourself. You'll probably stress out and have a heart attack." joked Aozora. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
Part 10: The Cheater  
  
(AN: In this part (which is very short) If the words are 'ed and italicized then the dragon is thinking this.)  
  
(Namek: time unknown, but a year has passed)  
  
"Today is the day sir. You may make your wish and then return home, if you like." said one of the Nameks.  
  
"Wait, my mother told me that here on Namek, you have to say the wish in the Namek language." said Trunks.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be able to understand you." assured the Namek. Trunks walked up to the huge dragon.  
  
"Um…hi. I would like to make a wish…"  
  
'No Shit Einstein!'  
  
"My first wish is to have everyone killed by Goku wished back." said Trunks.  
  
'Haven't I heard that name before. Oh yes. That's the guy they're always talking about in the other world. He's the one who dies every chance he freakin' gets. It's as if he's livophobic…gees.'  
  
"Hello!"  
  
'Hi!'  
  
"Your wish has been granted…'but I'd rather you didn't come back…or make another wish…or both.' What is you're next wish?"  
  
"I would like to wish everyone, Yamcha killed, back."  
  
'I'd like to wish everyone, Yamcha killed, back…shut the fuck up…dammit. These people are like the Energizer bunny.'  
  
"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
'Now, get the hell out of here.'  
  
"Wait, don't I get 3 wishes?"  
  
1 'Grr!'  
  
"Yes." said one of the Nameks. The dragon glared at the Namek.  
  
2 'I hope he has lots of enemies…'  
  
"I would like to give my last wish to you, Aozora." Trunks said to Aozora.  
  
"Thank you, Trunks. Dragon, I want to wish my fiancé (I hope I used the right one), Nikiwaso, back." wished Aozora. Trunks stepped back.  
  
'Fiancé? She never said she had a fiancé.' thought Trunks.  
  
"You wish cannot be granted." said the dragon.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
'He's not dead, you dumb ass.'  
  
"He's not dead." explained the dragon.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
'He's probably hiding.'  
  
"Do you have a last wish?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to wish him here."  
  
'This is getting interesting.'  
  
"You wish is granted." said the dragon. There was a bright flash of light. A figure fell from the sky and onto the hard Namek ground. The figure slowly pulled him self up. Nikiwaso had short black hair and black eyes. He was muscular, but it looked nothing compared to Trunks. He was one of you're typical pretty boys. Nikiwaso looked around and then he spotted Aozora.  
  
"Aozora?" he walked over towards Aozora.  
  
"Nikiwaso, where were you. Everyone said you were dead." said Aozora. Trunks stepped back a few times, hoping he wouldn't get mixed up in this.  
  
"I was lost in that damn desert in Hinmus…and who is he?" asked Nikiwaso pointing to Trunks.  
  
"That's Trunks. He is my new friend." Said Aozora. Nikiwaso looked at Trunks in discussed.  
  
"Is he gay?" asked Nikiwaso.  
  
"No, I'm not gay!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"You certainly seem like it. You're too skinny. Your hair is TOO long and it's lavender, which is a shade of purple, which is the average gay-male color." Said Nikiwaso.  
  
"You'd know." Said Trunks.  
  
'This is going to be interesting. I hope Trunks, beats the shit out of him.'  
  
"Aren't you forgetting, I have a fiancée? That means I can't be gay…if I'm marrying a WOMEN." Explained Nikiwaso.  
  
"It's called a cover-up. Besides, you're lucky she's still with you."  
  
"Are you saying you could take her away from me?"  
  
"I wasn't, but know I'm saying I'd be able to get closer to her. You'd be too busy losing yourself in a forest."  
  
"IT WAS A VERY BIG FOREST, anyone would have gotten lost."  
  
"What? I taught you said you got lost in the Hinmus desert." Said Aozora.  
  
'Jerry, Jerry, Jerry.'  
  
"I…um…I was lost in the Hinmus, but after that, I was stuck in the Gujo desert." lied Nikiwaso.  
  
"Nikiwaso. I have reason to believe you are cheating on me." Said Aozora.  
  
3 'Duh!'  
  
"Hey, who's she?" asked Trunks. He pointed to something behind Nikiwaso.  
  
"Kiwasa." said Nikiwaso turning around. No one was there.  
  
'I can't believe he fell for that.' thought Trunks.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK IS…oh no. Kiwasa…she's that Juiojin prostitute from Juiosei." said Aozora.  
  
'Ha, busted.'  
  
"Dragon, do me a favor and put this thing on the far ends of this planet." Said Aozora.  
  
"Ok." Said the dragon. He did as she said. Aozora turned to Trunks.  
  
"Thanx. I knew he was cheating on me, but I could prove it." Said Aozora.  
  
"You're welcome…"  
  
"All wishes have been made and all of you are happy, so I'm out." the dragon went back into the dragon balls. They shot into the sky and then shot away to different corners of the planet.  
  
Nikiwaso wondered around the far end of the planet.  
  
'It's so cold. I'll kill that boy when I get out of…huh? What's that noise," he looked up into the sky, "is that a dragon ball? Oh no. It's coming right at me. It's gon'na hit. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…(POP)!"  
  
Hee hee. That's it. This chapter is over. By the way, this is SSJ, I wrote the last part of the story. The part where Nikiwaso got hit with the dragon ball, but that's all. N~E~Ways, Chapter 5 will be out SOON! 


	5. Goodbye

…Shines the Light…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT!  
  
Once again, this is Kisha. Let's begin.  
  
Chapter 5: Goodbye  
  
Part 11: Returning Home  
  
(Namek: Time unknown)  
  
(The next day, I guess)  
  
Trunks opened his eyes.  
  
'It's time for me to go.'  
  
He got out of his bed and grabbed the bag beside it.  
  
'I should leave as soon as possible…' a loud knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Trunks walked towards the door and opened it. Aozora smiled.  
  
"Hi!" she said.  
  
"Hey, Aozora. I thought you left." Said Trunks. Aozora looked uneasy.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked. Trunks motioned for her to come in. He closed the door behind her. He looked at what she was wearing. It was extremely different then her other outfits. She was wearing a long sky blue dress. It touched the ground and fit her perfectly. It wasn't tight like her other clothes. Her hair was in a bun and a sparkly-blue tiara laid softly on her head. She tried to smile, but it kept fading.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"While, Trunks…I was hoping you wouldn't have to return to Earth. I was hoping you could come to Aozorasei with me. I mean you already wished back your friends and family…"  
  
"Aozora. I'd love to go to Aozorasei, with you." Aozora's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But, I must go home. A girl named Marron…"  
  
"Oh, I see. You have a girlfriend." said Aozora. She didn't hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"No. She's not my girlfriend. She's one of my best friends. I promised her I'd come home soon. Also, I've been dieing to see my mother and sister. I'm sorry!" said Trunks. Aozora looked at the ground for a minute then smiled.  
  
"Trunks-chan, you don't have to apologize. I should apologize for pressuring you like that." said Aozora.  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Hee hee. Ok!" she giggled.  
  
"While, I'm about to leave." Said Trunks. Aozora got that uneasy look in her eyes.  
  
"Trunks…um…there's something I think you should know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, my father was…born on Vegetasei." Said Aozora.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Trunks.  
  
'Is she lying. Her dad was born on Vegetasei? That makes her a demi- saiyajin.'  
  
"He was sent to Aozora to take it over. So he did, but when he got older he fell in love with my mother. The people of Aozora then wanted him to be king of Aozora, because they believed he was strong enough to protect them. He and my mother got married and had me."  
  
"Wait, you just said your dad was the King. That would make you a Princess. But on the ship, you said you weren't a princess."  
  
"So I lied…you'll get over it." She giggled.  
  
"Wow, you're a Saiyan. I taught me, Goten, Bra, Pan, Goku, Gohan, and my father were the only ones left."  
  
"There are a lot of Saiyans left. The ones who escaped and the ones who were sent to other planets to concur and destroy them. I wanted to let you know, that I was half Saiyan, so you would understand why I wanted you to come back to Aozorasei with me. My father would of loved to meet the Neo- Saiyajin prince. I'm not going to keep you any longer. I hope you have a safe trip back home." Said Aozora. Trunks smiled.  
  
"I hope the same for you. I hope I see you again soon." He said.  
  
"Goodbye." Said Aozora. She opened the door and left. Trunks watched he disappear behind a hut.  
  
'Goodbye.'  
  
"That was my adventure on Namek." Said Trunks. Bra looked at Trunks.  
  
"Trunks. I've noticed mom, Krillin, and Dende haven't made it here. What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said.  
  
The door to Capsule Corp burst open and an angry figure came in.  
  
Ok. It's time to read Chapter 6! 


	6. Words of Mouf

…Shines The Light…

Disclaimer: 

Hi, Me here! I'll be writing Chapter 6! This is a VERY important chapter. Pay attention. ^-^!

I would like to thank Burned Vamp and Miraimari for reviewing my chapter 5. 

I would like to thank blue fire, Lily, Burned Vamp, and Miraimari for reviewing my story. ^-^

Kisha: Your chapter 5?

Daroun: Your story?

SSJ: Err…Kisha's chapter 5 and OUR story! Hee hee! 6_6 Better.

DMX and Kisha: Yes!

Note: I noticed in part 10, of chapter 4, the words were not italicized like I wanted them…sorry if I confused you. (I'm talking about the part were the dragon was thinking.)

Note: Our fic 'Song Parodies For the Teenage Soul' has only had one review and there are 9 chapters. The fic is a bunch of songs like, Brittany Spears-I'm a Slave, turned in to, Son Pan- I'm a Saiyan. 

Some songs in the fic are:

Brittany Spears-I'm a Slave::Son Pan- I'm a Saiyan.

P.Y.T-Anywhere USA::D.B.Z-Anywhere Japan Today

Aaliyah-More Than A Woman::Marron-More Than A Woman

St. Lunatics-Midwest Swing::Saiya-jins- Fareast Swing

And many, many more…actually only 5 more, but we'll write more…IF YOU review.

In the Saiya-jins' Fareast Swing, we said their group is Saiya-jins…but Daroun put Yamcha instead of Goku. And Yamcha ISN'T a Saiyan…no shit…anyways, sorry about the mix up. Please read AND REVIEW, Song Parodies for the Teenage Soul.

Let's begin.

Chapter 6: Words of the Mouf

Part 12: Pointing Out The Obvious!

(Capsule House: 5:04 p.m.)

"Goten! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?" yelled Chi Chi as she stormed into the house. Goten shrunk into his chair. 

"You didn't tell me to." He said.

"SO? YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED ANYWAYS!" yelled Chi Chi as she got closer to him. She pushed Gohan out of his seat and sat down beside Goten. Gohan stood beside Videl.

"Hello. How's everyone doing?' asked Chi Chi as sweetly as she could. The room remanded silent.

"Good? Me too! So, what were you talking about before I got here?' asked Chi Chi. The room remanded silent. Chi Chi began to get angry.

"Trunks just finished telling us about his adventure on Namek and then Bra pointed out the fact that Bulmia, my father, and Dende weren't here! And haven't been seen." Said Marron breaking the silence. Chi Chi smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Gohan cleared his throat. 

"Um…Trunks, what exactly were the words you used when you wished everyone back?" he asked. Trunks thought for a second.

"I said 'My first wish is to have everyone killed by Goku wished back' and 'I'd like to wish everyone, Yamcha killed, back'." said Trunks.

"And you gave your third wish to that girl…hmm! I don't get it." Said Gohan.

"Yeah, how come Bulmia, Dende, and Krillin haven't come back?" asked Videl.

"You used different dragon balls, so there is no reasonable explanation." said Chi Chi. 

"No, you're wrong." Everyone looked towards the kitchen. There stood Vegeta.

"What do you mean Vegeta? I'm right. If he used different dragon balls, something obviously happened. And it's not explainable!" yelled Chi Chi.

"Ha. You all are so simple. Think about it. He wished everyone who Yamcha and Goku killed back. And everyone Goku and Yamcha killed are back. Someone else has obviously killed Bulmia, Krillin, and Dende." corrected Vegeta. Bra frowned.

"But, that means there is another killer. And he or she is still out there." She said softly.

"Yep." Said Vegeta.

"WHAT? Another killer?" cried Chi Chi she hugged Goten.

"Don't worry mom. Who ever it is can't be that strong. They only went after Bulmia, Krillin, and Dende." Said Goten.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" yelled Marron.

"No, I didn't mean it that way Marron. I'm just saying, that who ever it was didn't go after any Saiyans. They stayed low and killed the weakest of our group. Your father is strong, but he's not as strong as Vegeta or Gohan." said Goten.

"You're right." said Marron. 

"No, he's wrong. The person could be as strong ad Goku for all we know. They might be trying to trick us to think that way. It could be anyone. One of us or someone completely new. We'll never know until they strike again or it reveals its self. So, until it does we are all screwed." explained Vegeta.

"Wait. I just thought of something. What if there isn't another killer? What if the dragon just put Bulmia, Krillin, and Dende in a far place and they are walking home right now?" asked Chi Chi.

"Good point, but there's only one problem with that." Said Vegeta.

"What's that?" asked Videl.

"The person usually comes back at the place they died. That means Krillin would be a Justice, Bulmia would be at Capsule Corp., and Dende would be at Master Roshi's. It wouldn't take them that long to get home. Bulmia would be here already and 18 or Marron would have saw Krillin and/or Dende. Get over it Chi Chi there's another killer and he will most likely strike." said Vegeta. 

"No. This can't be happening. There is a killer loose and we don't know who it is or who it's going to be after. Why me?" cried Chi Chi. Goten tried to comfort his mother. Vegeta walked over toward Marron. He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. She thought for a while and then nodded. Vegeta left the room.

"Hey you guys, maybe we should leave this alone for now." Suggested Marron.

"There is a killer running around and you wanna leave it alone?" yelled Videl.

"Yes. I think we should…"

"Let someone get killed then try to find out why the killer would want to kill them?!" yelled a very pissed Gohan.

"No, I'm saying we should leave it alone until we get more info on it." said Marron.

"The only way we are going to get more info, is if it kills again." Said Videl. Trunks slammed his fist on the table. The room got quite and everyone looked at him.

"Damn it. Would you listen to her! She is saying that all we need to do is not go around accusing everyone one and stay calm. Me, Marron, and Goten will do some research and find out how all the victims connect. Be alert, but don't be paranoid." Said Trunks. Marron smiled, someone understood what she was trying to say.

"You can go ahead and lay low…but we aren't. We're going to end this now. Let's go Gohan, Pan." Said Videl as she stood up. Gohan looked at Marron and shook his head. 

"Bye everyone." said Videl coldly. She stormed out of the house. Gohan and Pan followed her.

"I don't get it. Why was she mad?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know." said Marron.

'Videl, what do you know? Is Vegeta right? What's going on here?' thought Marron.

I'm going to stop here. Chapter 7 is like this chapter…nothing but explanations and stuff to confuse you. ^-^

Daroun will be writing Chapter 7. I'm sorry about my suck-e grammar and spelling. Out!


	7. Differences

...Shines The Light…  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
Ay yo, Daroun here. Hey, Kisha's gon'na make some announcements.  
  
Kisha:  
  
Announcements:  
  
#1: SSJ's History of Trunks has gotten a lot of reviews, but she would like more.  
  
#2: It's now been proven that reading 'Song Parodies for the Teenage Soul' is a good idea, and will cure boredom. The minor side effects are insanity and obsessive talking.  
  
#3: SSJ Tokya, Daroun, and I would like to thank Lily and Burned Vamp! Lily has reviewed a total of 5 stories out of SSJ's 9 stories. And Burned has reviewed a total of 4 stories out of SSJ's 9 stories. They are the only ones to do that. (If Daroun counted right.) Thank you Lily and Burned.  
  
Lily: SSJ wants a dork…don't ask. X_X  
  
Burned: We want a story…by you…RIGHT NOW MISSY! K? ^-^  
  
#4: two if by sea is going to be taken down sometime in the being of February. We will release a new chapter and then it comes down. It will return when we finish other chapters to it.  
  
#5: Princess of Mars IS NOT going down any more. We will have its new chapter out by Friday.  
  
#6: Just Breathe is coming down FOR GOOD.  
  
That's all the announcements for now. Tokya has a few Good Ideas to tell you.  
  
SSJ: The Good Ideas are stories by other authors that we think everyone should read. I'll be using this more often.  
  
Good Ideas: (* means very good) (+ means good)  
  
*The New Girl: by Lily. PG-13  
  
*Discrimination: by Silent Shadow. PG-13  
  
*Tangled Web: by Burned Vamp. R  
  
*The Anime World~It's definitely not The Real World: by Kill The Cannibal Clown. PG-13  
  
If your story is up here and you don't want it to be. Please just ask us to take it down in your review. Thanx.  
  
Back to me and let's begin! This chapter is very short.  
  
Chapter 7: Differences  
  
Part 13: More Than A Woman  
  
(Marron's House: 5:24 p.m.)  
  
Trunks and Marron walked into Marron's house.  
  
"I can't believe Videl. She is acting so weird." Said Marron as she closed the door. She locked it. Trunks sat on the couch.  
  
"Maybe, she is just scared to lose Gohan and Pan again." Said Trunks. Marron sat down beside him.  
  
"I guess you right. Let's talk about something else." She said.  
  
"Do you have anything in mind?" asked Trunks. Marron looked at the ground.  
  
"Yeah. When that girl, Aozora, asked you to go back to Aozora with her, at anytime did you regret saying no?" asked Marron. Trunks looked at Marron.  
  
'What is she talking about?'  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Marron kept her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Did you…ever…wish you said yes? Did you ever wanna change your mind?" she asked. Trunks looked away from Marron.  
  
"Yes." he answered softly.  
  
"Oh. So you did like her. Well, why did you say no?" she asked. Trunks looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"If I said yes, I wouldn't be able to see you…and Goten." he said. Marron looked at the floor again. Trunks looked at the floor, also. They sat in silence.  
  
'Marron, what are you getting at? What are you trying to make me say?'  
  
"What do you think about me, Trunks?" she asked. Trunks looked at Marron.  
  
"Marron, I know what you're trying to do. You want me to say that I'm in love with Aozora. If you want to know the truth…I did feel something for her." he explained.  
  
"Did you ever do…any thing with her?" asked Marron. Trunks was surprised by her question.  
  
"We kissed." He answered. Marron shook her head softly.  
  
"Deeper, than romance. Did you ever fall love her? I don't want romance…I wanna know if you loved her."  
  
"Marron…I…"  
  
"Answer me!" she said angrily.  
  
"Yes. I feel in love with Aozora. We didn't have sex, but I did fall in love with her." he said softly.  
  
"I knew it." Marron cried as she stood up. She tried to walk away, but Trunks pulled her down.  
  
"Marron! I feel in love with her, but I don't love her anymore. We were always together. We got so close. I could help it. But even though I started to fall in love with her, I still loved you. The only thing that keep me alive was my determination to get home and see you." He explained.  
  
"And Goten." cried Marron.  
  
"But I'm not in love with Goten, Marron. I'm in love with you!" said Trunks.  
  
"Liar!" yelled Marron. Trunks let go of her arm. She stood back up.  
  
"Why are you making this so hard?!" he yelled.  
  
"It's not hard. All you have to do is tell the truth!" yelled Marron. Trunks stood up.  
  
"I am telling the truth! But you don't wanna believe me!" he yelled.  
  
"Fuck you!" yelled Marron. She turned around and began to walk away. Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Marron, I do love you!" he said. Marron slapped him across the face and pulled away from him. Trunks backed away from her.  
  
"You are a fucking liar!" she yelled. Trunks reached in his pocket and pulled out a small case.  
  
"I'm not lying. I do love you. In fact, I was going to ask you to marry me. But you won't even listen to me. So, I'm leaving." He said. He tossed her the case. Marron caught it and watched him leave. She slowly opened it. Inside it was a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
'It's beautiful!' she thought.  
  
"Trunks!" Marron called. She ran outside. She stopped and looked around, but he wasn't there.  
  
'I think I know where he is headed.' She ran back into the house.  
  
Part 14: Why do I feel so sad?  
  
(In back of the Capsule House: 5:41 p.m.)  
  
Vegeta and Goten were sparring. Trunks sat and watched them.  
  
'This is boring. Why am I just sitting here? I can't believe Marron. She wouldn't even listen to me. So, I feel in love with Aozora, so what? That doesn't mean I don't love her. That was the past this is the present.' Trunks looked up to see Vegeta and Goten looking at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"What are you so depressed about?" asked Goten sitting beside Trunks.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it right now, Goten." Said Trunks.  
  
"Well you're going to. Whether you want to or not!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Fine! I was going to ask Marron to marry me…"  
  
"Finally!" said Goten. Trunks glared at him.  
  
"As I was saying. I was going to ask her, but she started this series of questions about my feelings for Aozora, the girl I met on the trip." He explained.  
  
"Do you care about her?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Who Marron?" asked Trunks.  
  
"No, Aozora." Said Vegeta.  
  
"I use…"  
  
"MARRON YOU DUMBASS!" yelled Vegeta. Trunks jumped.  
  
"Yes! I love her and ONLY her. I've always felt that way about her and I'll always feel that way about her! No matter what anyone says or does!" said Trunks.  
  
"Then go tell her." said Vegeta. Trunks blinked.  
  
"I can't." said Trunks.  
  
"And why not?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Because, she won't listen." Said Trunks slowly.  
  
"Yes I will." Said a small sweet voice. Trunks and Goten turned around. Marron smiled.  
  
"Hi Goten!" Goten jumped up.  
  
"Hey Marron!" he greeted. Marron smiled and sat beside Trunks.  
  
"So, you tell you father and best friend all of that, but you won't tell me." She sweetly.  
  
"Must have slipped my mind." said Trunks. Goten was confused.  
  
"Wait, I though…" Vegeta covered his mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" said Vegeta. Goten nodded.  
  
"Trunks, I need sometime to think about this." Said Marron. She pulled out the case.  
  
"Until, then I want you to keep it." Said Trunks. Marron smiled.  
  
"Whatever you say. But until I make up my mind, we can just go out. Alright?" she asked.  
  
"Fine with me." Said Trunks. He pulled her towards him.  
  
"I do love you Trunks." She said. Marron pushed her self towards him until their lips touch. Trunks pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. Goten and Vegeta walked away.  
  
'She does love me. Thank God!' thought Trunks.  
  
I suck at romance. I told Kisha she should write this chapter. I'm better at writing violence and stuff, so sorry if this chapter sucked. Anyways, SSJ will write the next chapter. If you want to see…err…read some violence. It's coming up SOON! But, there isn't any in the next chapter. Sorry! But we will be getting to the interesting stuff. Please review. 


	8. The World's Greatest

…Shines The Light…  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!  
  
SSJ, here. I would love to sit here and talk, but I'm going to get the story started. I'm going do a few notes and good ideas and then begin the story.  
  
Notes: Chapter 4 two if by sea will be out soon. Kisha is looking up some info for our new fic.  
  
Important Story Note: Please don't expect what happened in the last chapter to get in the way of the rest of the chapters. Romance is very thin in this story, but it's still there.  
  
GOOD IDEAS: (* means very good) (+ means good)  
  
*Pikachu's Love For Ketchup: by Vegeta's too sexy for you (Expect insanity) Humor/G  
  
*The Big Book of Director's Cuts!: by BradDavion (Homosexual content, sexual humor, and plenty of insanity) Humor/Parody/PG  
  
*TRUNKS BRIEFS GUIDE TO GETTING WHAT YOU WANT: by Burned Vamp (Sexual humor) Humor/PG  
  
*Tangled Web: by Burned Vamp (Sexual humor and mild sexual content) Humor/Romance/R  
  
*The New Girl: by Lily (Romance and mild drama, funny) Romance/PG-13  
  
*SON GOTEN'S GUIDE TO GETTING A DATE: by Burned Vamp (Humor) Humor/PG  
  
+Goten's Revenge: by SSJ Tokya (advertising my own merchandise is a VERY SMART thing to do) (Mild violence) Drama/PG  
  
Ok, that's enough good ideas for now. If your fic is up here and you don't want it to be, just tell me in your review. Thanx.  
  
Let's get this chapter started.  
  
Chapter 8: The World's Greatest  
  
Part 15: Trunks' Next Trip  
  
(Next Day)  
  
(Bulmia's Lab: 6:00 p.m.)  
  
Marron typed away at what used to be Bulmia's favorite computer.  
  
'Let's see. What ships would be available in the next 3 months?'  
  
She searched threw the categories of the different styles of ships.  
  
'Damn. She didn't have any of these new ships built or even prepared to be made. I guess that means we will be building them.'  
  
Marron scrolled down the different styles of ships. She came across one that looked like the one Trunks used to go to Namek.  
  
'Her original ships. She has plenty of those already made. But they might not do the trick. Trunks' ship crash-landed on Namek and it stalled when he was on his way to Earth. That's not a very safe ship…' Marron thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the lab door opening. Marron turning to see Goten entering.  
  
"Hey." She greeted. She turned back to her work.  
  
"I see Bulmia has rubbed off on you." Joked Goten. Marron began to type something on the computer.  
  
"Maybe. So what's up?"  
  
"I brought you some food. Vegeta told me you've been down here form 4 hours so far." Said Goten as he sat on the chair next to Marron.  
  
"Yeah. I JUST found the blue prints for her ship designs. She designed some really useful ones." Explained Marron. Goten leaned back in his chair and looked at the screen. Marron double-clicked the word search. Blueprints of all different kinds of ships popped up on the screen. Goten pointed to a blueprint on the screen.  
  
"That one." he said. Marron double-clicked the one he picked. An enlarged picture of the ships filled the computer screen.  
  
"Wow! This one is hot. Hey, I think we should make it." suggested Goten. Marron nodded. The door to the lab opened and then closed. Goten and Marron turned to see Trunks walking towards them.  
  
"Hey." said Marron. Trunks gave Marron a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled a chair up beside Goten and sat down.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing?" he asked.  
  
"Looking at ship designs." answered Goten. Trunks looked at the ship on the screen. His eyes widen.  
  
"You like?" asked Marron. "Goten picked it out."  
  
Trunks didn't respond or take his eyes off the screen. Marron looked at the screen then back at Trunks.  
  
"What?" she laughed. He remanded silent. Marron looked at Goten. He shrugged. Trunks slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh shit." He cursed. He opened his eyes quickly and looked at the screen again.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" asked Goten.  
  
"That ship," said Trunks, "that ship has the same style as Aozora's ship."  
  
Marron groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"But, it's she from a different planet?" asked Goten.  
  
"Who cares." mumbled Marron.  
  
"Yes, she is. That's why I'm freaked out about the design." said Trunks ignoring Marron. Marron double-clicked on the ship-info button. A bunch of info about the ship popped up.  
  
"Saiyan 808," read Marron, "is a huge ship is fit for 3 to 4 people. Don't let its size fool you. It's a quick ship and has a good reaction time. The ship can handle up to 72.6% damage before any serious problem will occur. Wow! Over half of the ship can be damaged and the ship will still work. It say here that she made two of these ships already."  
  
"So there are two Saiyan 808s?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes." answered Marron.  
  
"What's the capsule number?" asked Goten.  
  
"One sec," said Marron, she looked over the info until she found it, "Capsule 808. There should be two capsules labeled 808."  
  
Goten and Trunks went threw Bulmia's file cabinets and capsule cabinets. Marron printed out the blue prints of the ship. Then, she drew the ship ob a huge piece of poster paper and wrote all of the info on it.  
  
(3 Hours Later: 9:34 p.m.)  
  
"FOUND IT!" yelled Goten. He held the two capsules high in the air.  
  
Marron looked up and smiled.  
  
"Finally." She sighed.  
  
"This will the perfect ship to take on your next trip, Trunks." said Goten.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea. How about you join me Goten?" suggested Trunks.  
  
"What?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah, you and Marron should join me. On the trip to Namek. Last time it was so incredibly boring, because I had NO ONE to talk to. So, how about it." Asked Trunks.  
  
Marron and Goten looked at each other, then back at Trunks.  
  
"OK." They both said in unison.  
  
"Alright, let's get the piece together…" The lab door busted open interrupting Trunks. Vegeta came in. Marron looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Let's go Marron. There's something I need you to do for me." He said. Marron looked at him as if she was trying to read his mind.  
  
"Ok. I'll be there in a sec…"  
  
"No. You need to come, NOW!" he said. Marron jumped up.  
  
"Ok. You guys finish what ever you can with out me and I'll be back soon." Said Marron. She ran out of the room. Vegeta followed her and slammed the door. Trunks looked at Goten.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked. Goten shrugged.  
  
Part 16: Love For The First Time  
  
(Romantic, but extremely short. This isn't even supposed to be here.)  
  
(Marron's House (bedroom): 12:45 p.m.)  
  
Marron sat on her bed.  
  
"So, Trunks. How was work?" she asked trying to make conversation. Trunks was sitting on a chair on the other side of her room.  
  
"It probably would have been good if I went." He replied.  
  
"You need to stop skipping work. It's not school, you can lose billions of dollars if someone makes a wrong move." She said. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She heard Trunks sigh.  
  
"Are you bored Trunks-chan?" she asked as she sat up. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Come here." She said sweetly. Trunks walked over to the bed. Marron pulled him down on it. He pulled her down and kissed her on her lips. She pushed against his lips trying to make the kiss hard. After about 2 minutes, she pulled away. He sat up and pushed her down. He pinned her against the bed.  
  
"Trunks. Let me go." laughed Marron. Trunks kissed her on her lips, then on her neck. She got her hands free and pulled him closer. He kissed her on her collar then went down to her stomach and kissed her there. Marron smiled. She pulled him back up and kissed his lips.  
  
"You won't get that far, sweetie. We aren't married." She laughed.  
  
"Not yet." said Trunks. He slid his hand up the back of her shirt. She pulled him even closer.  
  
"I dare you." She said. Trunks used rubbed his other hand across her legs. She pulled him even closer. Trunks kissed her and pulled away.  
  
"I hate you." He said as he sat up. Marron laughed and sat up.  
  
"What? I'm I too much for you?" she joked. Trunks looked at his watch.  
  
"I better get home." He said. Marron nodded and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
"I love you." She said after they pulled away.  
  
"I love you, too." He kissed her again. Marron stood up and pulled Trunks to his feet. She walked him downstairs. They kissed once more before he left. Marron closed the door and went back up stairs.  
  
'I love you, so much.'  
  
That was fun. Btw, I'm not a hentai freak or a hentai fic writer so. No, sexual action on my fics. I may get close (not on this one), but I never actually describe it. ^-^ The next chappie will be out soon. Sorry about any and all spelling and grammar errors.  
  
There is a BIG SURPRISE in the next chapter. 


	9. Not A Girl, Not Yet A Women

...Shines The Light...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ/GT!  
  
SSJ here. This is extremely fun. I'll be writing Shine The Light's first filter Chapter actually the whole chapters not a filter or maybe it is. I don't know right now, but you'll find out. No Good Ideas or anything for that matter. Only a note and then the story.  
  
Note: Our new fic will be out soon. I'm sure how big it will be, but I'm hoping a lot of people read and REVIEW it. *hint hint*  
  
Ok, 2 notes.  
  
Note: *SURPRISE* Pan will be in this section. She is a VERY important part in this filter chapter.  
  
ALSO, THE RAMS WILL WIN THE SUPER BOWL!!!  
  
Chapter 9:Not A Girl, Not yet a Women  
  
Part 17: Juhingo's Party  
  
(Pan's House: 7:36 p.m.)  
  
Pan ran into her house and threw down her bag. She ran up stairs. Videl came out of the kitchen and shut the front door.  
  
`What was that?'  
  
A few minutes later Pan came running down the stairs.  
  
"MOM!" she yelled. Videl stuck her head out of the kitchen and looked at her daughter.  
  
"What?" asked Videl.  
  
"Mom, there is this new Junior at school and his name is Juhingo. He was inviting everyone to a party at his house today. So, can I go to this party at Juhingo's house?" asked Pan. Videl shook her head.  
  
"No way. You're not going to a Junior's party by yourself. Pan stops what she was doing.  
  
"But I'm 16 and I'm a sophomore! I should be about to go to a party, by myself!" yelled Pan.  
  
"No, you're not going alone." declared Videl.  
  
"Then I'll go with one of my..."  
  
"NO! You must go with your father or someone else who is OLDER than you." said Videl. Pan glared at her mother.  
  
"You're doing this on purpose. You enjoy making me miserable." cried Pan.  
  
"No, I just want you to be safe." said Videl. She went back to washing the dishes.  
  
"I know. Hey, mom. If it's ok, with Trunks, can HE take me?" asked Pan. Videl came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Now, you know I usually won't mind, but after that murder thing..."  
  
"Please." Asked Pan.  
  
"I'd let you go with him, but remember how your dad feels about you hanging out with Trunks. So, you're going to have to ask him."  
  
"He'll say no." complained Pan. Videl thought for a while and then smiled.  
  
"Fine. Call Trunks and see if it's ok with him, and if it is you can go. But you must leave quietly." Said Videl. Pan hugged her mother.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled.  
  
"Quiet." Said Videl. Pan let her mom go and ran out of the house.  
  
`She didn't even call him.'  
  
(Capsule House: 6:51 p.m.)  
  
"I swear I'll call you when she..." a loud knock on the door interrupted Bra.  
  
"I'll get it." said Trunks as he came down stairs.  
  
"As I was saying. I'll call you when she here." Said Bra. Trunks opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Pan." greeted Trunks. Pan smiled as she came into the house.  
  
"Hello Trunks." greeted Pan. Bra turned around and saw Pan.  
  
"She's here. Ok. Fine. Alright. WHATEVER! BYE!" Bra slammed the phone down.  
  
"Hey, Pan what's up?" greeted Bra.  
  
"Nothing much. I'm just here to see Trunks." said Pan. Bra looked at Pan as if she were crazy and then shrugged.  
  
"Ok, whatever." She said as she left the room. Pan turned to Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I was wondering if you're doing anything today...like right now?"  
  
"Um...no...why?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, there is this party at this Junior's house. And I really want to go, plus he invited me personally. But my mother says I can't go by myself or with my friends. I have go with an adult. So, will you go with me...PLEASE?!" asked Pan.  
  
"You parents would never let you go anywhere with me." said Trunks.  
  
"My mom said I could." said Pan.  
  
"And Gohan?" asked Trunks.  
  
"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." she said with a smirk.  
  
"No. No way, I'm not going my ass kicked because you want to go to some junior's party." said Trunks. He was about to walk away, but Pan stood in his way.  
  
"Please Trunks. My mother doesn't care and daddy doesn't know. As long as you keep me safe, you'll be safe." She said. Trunks sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'll take you. How long do you plan to stay?" he asked. Pan thought for a while.  
  
"Until it ends." She answered.  
  
"Well, let me call Marron and..."  
  
"NO! Marron isn't coming. I don't want her to."  
  
"But, Pan I promised her we'd go somewhere today." He explained.  
  
"Please Trunks. And besides she'll probably be too busy doing work with Vegeta." said Pan.  
  
"You know what? Your right." Trunks said angrily. Pan stepped back.  
  
"So, are you going with me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I'll go." said Trunks.  
  
He and Pan left for the party.  
  
A figure watched them as they left the house.  
  
`Jealousy can make a person do ANYTHING!' thought the figure.  
  
WARNING: Please don't get mad at me for what I'm about to do. I'm about to type whatever comes to my mind. Kisha and Daroun aren't here right now, so they can't help me on this. Please understand the "views" and "opinions" expressed in this fic aren't the views and opinions of the writer. Usually, I had this chapter planned out. But, I threw away that idea and decided to freehand (hee hee) type. SO, I'm just going to write what ever comes to mind. ONCE AGAIN, please understand the "views" and "opinions" expressed in this fic aren't the views and opinions of the writer. NOW READ PART 18 OF Shines The Light...!  
  
Part 18: Marron's Surprise  
  
(This is a short part.)  
  
(Marron's House: 7:10 p.m.)  
  
Marron opened the door to her house and walked in side. Vegeta followed her into the house. She closed the door and locked behind him.  
  
"Sit down and make yourself at house. I'll be right back." said Marron. Vegeta sat on the couch and watched as she went up the stairs.  
  
Marron opened the door to her room. She flipped on the light switch and threw her jacket on her bed.  
  
`It's cold in here.'  
  
Marron walked over towards her nightstand and looked at her answering machine. The little red light blinked and the number 4 showed up on the tiny screen. Marron pushed the Play button.  
  
"You have 2 messages." said the machine.  
  
"Hi, this is Marron. Leave your name and number and if you're lucky I might call you back." said Marron's recorded voice. There was a light beeping noise.  
  
"First Message." said the machine. There was another beep.  
  
"Hi, Marron this is Nuna. I've got the perfect job for you. Call 355-4182 and ask for Jean. She's American, so her Japanese is kinda bad. But she's willing to offer you a job as a janitor at the pet store. If you don't like that, call 355-6235 and ask for Nikota. She needs more workers at her jewelry store. Well got to go before this thing cuts me off. Bye." said Nuna. Nuna spoke quickly and Marron didn't understand a word she said. Marron shrugged it off and pushed play again.  
  
"Message 2." said the machine.  
  
Once again, there was a beep.  
  
"Marron, I figured you wouldn't be home. You were probably too busy hanging out with Vegeta. But that doesn't matter. By the way this is your BOYFRIEND, Trunks. I just wanted you to know, we can't do anything to night..."  
  
"Hurry up, Trunks!" yelled Pan in the background. Marron glared at the machine.  
  
`Pan is with him?'  
  
"One second, Pan. Anyways, we won't be able to go anywhere with you because, I'm chaperoning Pan at a party. While got to go. Bye." said Trunks.  
  
"No more messages." said the machine.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Marron out loud.  
  
"Jealousy can make a person do ANYTHING!" said the figure behind her. Marron turned around and screamed.  
  
(Ok, I planned that part...but I'll be making Part 19 up is I go. So, if there are any errors (sp/gr) that I miss, sorry!)  
  
Part 19: Get The Party Started  
  
(Juhingo's House: 7:13 p.m.)  
  
Pan pulled Trunks up to the door of Juhingo's front door. Pan straightened her clothes out.  
  
"Ok Trunks, I'm very popular in school. I don't need an escort to a party. You are now my date, if anyone asks. K?" asked Pan.  
  
"Sure." said Trunks. Pan smiled.  
  
"Good!" said Pan as she knocked on the door. A doorknob twisted and the door slowly opened. A tall black haired figure stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Pan. Hey, who's he?" asked Juhingo.  
  
`He looks familiar.' thought Trunks.  
  
"Hi, Juhingo. This is Trunks. He's my date for the party tonight." She explained.  
  
"Ah come on. Pan, I was hoping to dance with you a few times tonight." Said Juhingo. He moved out of the doorway and motioned for Pan and Trunks to come inside. Pan and Trunks walked into the house. Juhingo closed the door. Pan looked around at all the people dancing.  
  
"Hey, how about that dance Pan?" asked Juhingo. Pan looked at Trunks and then back at Juhingo.  
  
"Ok!" she turned to Trunks.  
  
"Hurry, Pan. I'll be right over here." said Juhingo.  
  
"Um...I'll be right back, Trunks." said Pan. She ran over to Juhingo and started to dance with him.  
  
`Juhingo looks familiar. But from where?' questioned Trunks.  
  
(Four Hours Later: 11:16 p.m.)  
  
`Damn, this is boring. I've been here for about 4 to 5 hours. DOING NOTHING! I could be out with Marron right now.' Trunks smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. But, his smiled soon faded as another thought entered his mind.  
  
`No. She'd probably be out with Vegeta, doing whatever they do. I can't believe I have to compete with my father, for my girlfriend. Damn him! This party is boring. I need a drink (non-alcoholic ^-^) or something.' Trunks turned his attention to Pan and Juhingo on the dance floor. They were off on the side of the dance floor, slow-dancing to Mariah Carey's Hero. Juhingo hands were slowly sliding down Pan's back.  
  
`He better watch the physical contact. I'm not getting my ass kicked; because some guy decides to rub all over Pan.'  
  
Trunks looked at his watch.  
  
`11:18! Dammit. I need to get her home.'  
  
Trunks picked up his jacket and walked over towards Pan and Juhingo.  
  
"Pan let's go. It's 11:18. Your dad is gon'na kill us." He said. Pan stopped dancing and glared at him.  
  
"Trunks, I said I'd go when the party ends." Said Pan.  
  
"No, we're going now." Said Trunks. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. He pulled her outside. Juhingo followed them. Trunks let Pan go. Pan walked over toward Juhingo.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me to your party. I had really good time." Said Pan. Juhingo smiled and got closer.  
  
`I hope he's not thinking about kissing her.'  
  
Trunks picked Pan up and flew off. Juhingo watched as they flew away.  
  
`Where have I seen him before? Why does he looks so familiar?' thought Trunks.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Brief! Put me down!" yelled Pan. Trunks let her go. Pan screamed as she fell to the ground. Pan hit the ground.  
  
"O...uch!" cried Pan. Trunks landed sand walked over towards Pan.  
  
"I hate you." said Pan as she stood up.  
  
As Pan and Trunks yelled back and forth at each other, two figures watched them in the shadows.  
  
"What are they arguing about?" whispered one.  
  
"Pan's angry about the party." whispered the other.  
  
"You ruined everything!" yelled Pan.  
  
"You asked me to take you. That means you listen to me and do as I say!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"I hate you, Trunks!"  
  
"Really 5 hours ago, you loved me! You were obsessed with me. Where did all this hatred come from? When you started liking Juhingo?"  
  
"You're just jealous that I like Juhingo now and NOT YOU!"  
  
"You wish. I'm engaged, sweetheart."  
  
"No, you're not. Marron never said yes and she probably won't, because she to busy letting your father in!" yelled Pan. Trunks glared at her.  
  
`What is she talking about?' thought one of the figures.  
  
"You take that back!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"You little bitch. You're just mad, because Marron is way more women and beauty than you'll ever be." Pan jumped back at his words. "You'll never size up to her. You'll always be a little brat hanging on to your daddy's sleeve, in hope that you'll one day become a Super Saiyan. But you won't you're too pathetic and bitchy. You just another third class baka. Like, your father and grandfather." said Trunks coldly. Pan slowly backed away,  
  
"I can't...believe...you just...just said that. I never thought you...YOU OF ALL PEOPLE...would say that. Again...I hear it. It must be true. I'm nothing." Cried Pan.  
  
"What happened?" whispered one of the figures.  
  
"I don't know." lied the other.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and shook her head slowly.  
  
"I thought...I...dammit!" cried Pan. She turned and ran off.  
  
"Pan!" yelled Trunks. He began to chase after her, but someone pulled him back. He turned to see Vegeta.  
  
"Let her go. Marron is following her. She'll make sure she doesn't get hurt as for you...we need to talk."  
  
I know, I know. If there are any Pan fans reading this...I'm sorry. But, I had to do this. I swear, I have nothing against Pan. So, please don't flame me. Thanks.  
  
If you like Marron, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta and hate Trunks you'll love this next chapter. If you want to read about Trunks getting his ass kicked (like I have), then you'll love this next chapter...or will you?  
  
GO RAMS! 


	10. Overprotected

1 …Shines The Light…  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!  
  
Hi, Kisha here! I'm going to be writing this chapter, so what ever I say goes. ^-^ Be afraid…be VERY afraid.  
  
GOHAN'S IN THIS CHAPTER! Yah. Also, sorry about the spelling/grammar in the other chapter we didn't get to spell check and stuff.  
  
Anyways, I'm just going to start this chapter.  
  
Burned: I just wanted you to know you'll find out what the surprises are in the 5th chapter.  
  
Lily: I'll post two if by sea's new chapter soon!  
  
GO RAMS!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Overprotected  
  
Part 20: The Chase  
  
(Random place: 11:25  
  
Marron watched Pan as she sat on a rock and began to cry.  
  
'Just stay there Pan.' Marron pulled out her cell phone and dialed Gohan's number. It rang twice before he answered.  
  
"Gohan, this is Marron. You're going to have to get down here. Pan, is in trouble." Explained Marron.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" asked Gohan.  
  
"She's in danger. Her life is being threatened as we speak. She doesn't know about it, but there is someone after her. Me and Vegeta were watching her and Trunks to make sure it he didn't strike." Explained Marron.  
  
"He?"  
  
"The killer!"  
  
"I'll be there soon. Bye." Marron hung up the phone.  
  
'Please hurry Gohan.' She turned back to the spot Pan was.  
  
'Don't worry Pan…huh? What's that noise?' Marron watched as someone approached Pan.  
  
"Pan, are you ok?" asked the person. Pan jumped and looked up.  
  
"Juhingo! What are you doing here?" asked Pan as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Answer me and I'll answer you." Said Juhingo. He flashed her a charming smile.  
  
'He looks familiar.' though Marron as she watched.  
  
"I'm ok. Now answer…"  
  
"Damn!" interrupted Juhingo. Pan looked at him in amazement.  
  
"What?" she asked. Juhingo got closer to her.  
  
"You said you were ok. I was hoping you weren't." he said coldly.  
  
"What…I don't understand." Said Pan.  
  
"I guess you'll have to die quickly." He said.  
  
"WHAT?" cried Pan.  
  
"You heard me. I was hoping you were suffering but…wait. I can still make you suffer." With that Juhingo grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off the rock. And threw her against the ground. Pan cried in pain as her face slammed against a sharp-grounded rock.  
  
Marron stood up.  
  
'Sit Marron.'  
  
'No, Vegeta. I have to help her.'  
  
'Don't. She is bait.'  
  
'WHAT? Why the hell are you…'  
  
'Just stay were you are. Who is that guy?'  
  
'That's Juhingo. He is the guy who had the party.'  
  
'He looks familiar.'  
  
'Hey, how are you able to see him? VEGETA! Stay out off my eyes. You are not supposed to use this thing for seeing, just talking to each other.'  
  
'Let it go.'  
  
'Whatever. But you're right, he does look familiar.' Marron sat back down and watched.  
  
Pan slowly looked up.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she cried.  
  
"It's nothing against you. I'm after everyone who doubted me. And you just happened to be the daughter of one of them." explained Juhingo.  
  
"You…you're the killer everyone was talking about. Aren't you?" asked Pan. Juhingo smiled.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Marron felt a hand grab her shoulder.  
  
"Get down, Gohan." She said without even trying around. Gohan ducked down.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked. Marron pointed to the spot Pan and Juhingo was.  
  
Juhingo looked over to the spot Marron and Gohan was. But he saw no one.  
  
" I think we may have company." He said. He grabbed Pan by her hair and flew off.  
  
Gohan jumped up and was about to fly after him, but he stopped his self.  
  
"What is going on Marron?" he asked. Before Marron could answer Vegeta and Trunks ran over to where they were.  
  
"Someone is after you and he has Pan." Explained Marron. Gohan turned to Trunks.  
  
"Videl told me that Pan went to a party with you. Why did you let her get so far away from you?" he yelled. Trunks looked at Marron, then Vegeta, then back at Gohan.  
  
"We had a fight and she ran away." Explained Trunks. Gohan turned away.  
  
"I'm going after them."  
  
"I'm going, too." Said Trunks.  
  
"No! You stay away from her! I don't ever want to see you again and if she dies. I swear I'll kill you!" Gohan threatened. He flew away. Trunks looked at Marron.  
  
"Marron, I need to know something before I follow him." said Trunks.  
  
"What is it?" asked Marron.  
  
"I want to know why you are always with Vegeta." Marron looked at Vegeta. He shook his head. She looked back at Trunks.  
  
"I can't tell you." She said.  
  
Part 21: First Blood  
  
(Random Place: 11:39)  
  
"Pan, you are a beautiful girl, but I have to kill you." Said Juhingo. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Please don't." cried Pan.  
  
"Ooh, look what time it is. Ok, let's make this quick." He pulled out a knife.  
  
"No." whispered Pan.  
  
"A knife fore suffering, a gun for blood. Now, I know what you're thinking. No bullet or knife will kill me. That's why I have Nitro for death. What is Nitro you ask? Why it's Nitroglycerin. A deadly explosive…and you…are going to drink it. No one…not even a Saiyan can survive that." Juhingo looked at his watch again. 11:40.  
  
"Please don't." cried Pan.  
  
"Shhh, it's time." Juhingo said opening the container containing the liquid.  
  
(Random Place: 11: 45 p.m.)  
  
Vegeta sat Marron down.  
  
"Pan's around here somewhere. I can fell her ki and it's close." he explained.  
  
"Vegeta, do you spell that?" asked Marron.  
  
"Yes, what is it." Asked Vegeta. Marron sniffed the air.  
  
"It spells like burned flesh and nitroglycerin." Said Marron.  
  
"How do you know what Nitro smells like?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Bulmia has small containers of it in her lab. They are locked away in a ki- closet. I broke the code and unlocked the closet. The Nitro had a strong burning smell, so I tested it. It burned threw everything and I had to move slowly when handling it. Some rubbed on my skin, burning me, but thank god it too small of a drop to do any real damage to my skin or blow up from sudden movement. Anyways, when it got on me I could smell the burned flesh and I examined it. I had a 3rd degree burn from a drop of Nitro. That's how I know." explained Marron. Vegeta nodded. He and Marron walked towards the smell. Marron went around a tree and saw the worst sight in the world.  
  
"VEGETA!" she called. Vegeta came over to the spot she was at. There, lying on the ground, was Pan. Her face and throat were scared with burned marks and her chest to her stomach was twisted with flesh and burned open by Nitro. Her mouth was twisted and her nose seemed to be burned off. There was blood on her knuckles and slits on her face, arms, and legs. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood, which had turned brownish black. Green liquid dripped from her scorched eyes and lips. Marron looked at the liquid,  
  
"Nitroglycerin." She screeched.  
  
"There was a fight. She didn't want to drink it. She punched him in the face, which explains the blood on her knuckles. He then cut open her legs, which explains the blood surrounding her lower body. He then slit her arms, forehand, and finally throat. But she didn't die. She was paralyzed as far as fighting back. He slowly poured the Nitro over her face and then into her legs/arm cuts. She couldn't scream or move. She tried to raise her ki, so we'd find her. But didn't succeed. He then poured the Nitro into her open mouth and throat. After he used it all, he quick flew off to leave her for dead." Explained Vegeta.  
  
"But, she's not completely dead. Only because she's a Saiyan. Her strength is slowly coming back, but any sudden movements and she's gone. She'll eventually die no matter what." Said Marron. Vegeta nodded. Gohan landed beside Vegeta.  
  
"Pan?" he cried. He looked down at his scorched and scared daughter. He saw tears slowly forming in her eyes.  
  
"Damn him." he cried. Marron tried not to cry.  
  
"Daddy!" said a slow faint voice. Marron, Vegeta, and Gohan looked at Pan.  
  
"Pan…"  
  
"Daddy. You, Vegeta, and Marron need to get out of here. Get as far away as you can in 10 seconds." She said barely moving her mouth.  
  
"Why…"  
  
"Don't ask any questions, just do it." She said.  
  
"But…"  
  
"If you love me…you'll do it." said Pan weakly. Tear streamed down Gohan's eyes.  
  
"I love you! Goodbye." He took off into the air. Marron held onto Vegeta as he flew off after Gohan.  
  
"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…I love you daddy…10!" Pan punched herself in the stomach.  
  
Marron, Vegeta, and Gohan watched as the area blew up into flames. The explosion pushed them back some.  
  
"Poor Pan." Whispered Marron. Gohan turned to fly off.  
  
"Gohan, where are you going?" asked Marron.  
  
"I made a promise and I'm NOT going to break it."  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please don't flame us…mainly me. I hope I didn't confuse you too much. Poor Pan. Sorry, about the spell/grammar errors.  
  
GO RAMS!!! 


	11. We Need A Resolution

…Shines The Light…  
  
Disclaimer: I…err…we don't own DBZ!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Burned and Lily!  
  
To Burned because of her surgery ('˘-˘) and to Lily 'cause she's back after a LONG time of being gone.  
  
Burned: No one's mad at you. Silly girl!  
  
Lily: I felt a little bad about doing that to Pan…oh well. Anyways, don't you have some fics (like…Best Friends Forever) you should be writing new chapters to? Yeah, I thought so. Go do that NOW or no more two if by sea chapters! ^-^  
  
Sorry, I didn't give anyone time to really review. (Who reviews this stuff anyways?) So, I'm going to cry about the Rams lose, put some good ideas up, and then start the story. BTW, this is Kisha! (SSJ was supposed to write this chapter, but she changed her mind. ¬_¬ Damn her!)  
  
WHY? WHY DID THEY LOSE? SURE THEY STARTED OFF BAD, BUT THEY GOT BETTER! THEY IMPROVED! THEY WERE SO CLOSE! DAMN PUNT OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN! Oh well, Jeff Gordon will win his Nascar race (thingy) and I'll be happy. Until then, I'M PISSED! Have a nice day! ^-^  
  
Good Ideas: (* means very good) (+ means good)  
  
*Best Friends Forever-Lily (PG) (General/Humor) (Very interesting)  
  
*LOVE TO HATE YOU-Burned Vamp (R) (Romance/Humor) (Includes VERY ANNOYING cliffhangers and all sorts of twist…I'm a' shut up now)  
  
*Discrimination-Silent Shadow (PG-13) (Humor/Romance) (A very kawaii and funny story, but the author has a thing for CLIFFHANGERS)  
  
+two if by sea-SSJ Tokya (PG-13) (Romance/Humor) (No cliffhanger and still interesting, the only problem is it doesn't match-up to the other wonderful fics out there)  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 11: We Need A Resolution  
  
Part 22: Dreaming of You  
  
(Four Months Later)  
  
***(The place is kinda unknown and so is the time)  
  
"Gohan, where are you going?" asked Marron.  
  
"I made a promise and I'm NOT going to break it." Vegeta stepped in front of Gohan.  
  
"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"What would you consider stupid?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Trying to kill my son!" said Vegeta. Marron looked at Vegeta in amazement.  
  
"No. Vegeta, I won't try to kill him. I swear." promised Gohan. Marron looked at Gohan suspiciously. Gohan took off into the sky.  
  
"INSTEAD…I'LL KILL HIM!" he yelled to no one in particular. Vegeta cursed him self for letting Gohan get away.  
  
"Vegeta, did you actually claim Trunks?" asked Marron.  
  
"Forget it onna. If you want your boyfriend to live you'd stop standing around here and come on." Vegeta picked her up and flew after Gohan.  
  
Gohan landed in front of the Capsule House.  
  
"TRUNKS!" he yelled. Marron and Vegeta landed behind Gohan. Trunks came out of the house.  
  
"Gohan, listen. I didn't kill her or want her to die. You have to listen to me." He said. Gohan jumped into the air and over to Trunks. He landed in front of him.  
  
"No, I don't." he punched Trunks in the stomach. Trunks screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Gohan kicked him in his face sending him flying into the house. Trunks hit the house with a backbreaking thud.  
  
"STOP IT, GOHAN!" yelled Marron. Gohan flew at Trunks and punched him in the stomach. Trunks, who was still up against the house, decided to fight back. He caught Gohan fist and flip him. Gohan stood up.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY!" he said. Trunks, Marron, and Vegeta watched as his hair went yellow and his eyes turned green.  
  
"Damn." Trunks cursed.  
  
"Gohan, that's enough!" yelled Vegeta. Gohan looked at Vegeta.  
  
"It's funny to hear you say that Vegeta. You see, my father would always say that to me. But, it doesn't work anymore. TRUNKS WILL DIE!" yelled Gohan. Marron ran in front of Trunks.  
  
"Stop it, Gohan! We can wish Pan back!" she yelled. Gohan powered down.  
  
"I don't ever wanna see you again. And this time I mean it." said Gohan to Trunks. With that, he flew away. Vegeta looked at his son and shook his head.  
  
"You just let him beat you. I can't believe it…you truly are weak." Vegeta went into the house. Trunks clasped to the ground. Marron turned around and helped him up. She landed his head on her lap. And looked into the sky. Suddenly the sky turned black. Marron pulled Trunks closer. A bright yellow beam formed in the sky and then pointed at them.  
  
"WHAT THE…" Before Marron could finish her sentence the beam shot at them.  
  
***  
  
Part 23: Always On Time  
  
(Marron's Bedroom: 4:27 a.m.)  
  
Marron's eyes flung open and she sat up in her bed. She painted and was sweating.  
  
'Where the hell did that come from? Why did I have that dream? That's not even how it went.' thought Marron. Marron picked up her cordless phone off the nightstand and dialed in Vegeta's number. Before it had a chance to ring she hung it up.  
  
'Maybe, I should call Trunks instead.' She dialed Trunks' cell phone number.  
  
A small Nokia ring woke Trunks. (I DON'T OWN NOKIA!)  
  
"Moshi moshi." He answered.  
  
"Trunks, it's me, Marron." said Marron. Trunks sat up in his bed.  
  
"What is it Marron?" he asked not afraid to hide his concern.  
  
"I want you to come over here, if it's ok." said Marron. Trunks got out of the bed.  
  
"Ok. I'll be over there in a second. Bye." Trunks hung up the phone and got dressed.  
  
'Why would she call me this early and ask me to come over this early?' thought Trunks.  
  
(Marron's House: 4: 34 a.m.)  
  
Marron walked down stairs. When she got to the bottom there was a knock at the door.  
  
'What a coincidence.' thought Marron as she walked over towards the door. She unlocked the door and then opened it.  
  
"Come in." she said. Trunks walked into the house.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Trunks as Marron closed the door. Marron locked the door than answered him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted you to come over. I had this horrible dream about what happened after Pan killed herself. So, I called you and I was hoping you could stay the night." She said. She walked up the star and Trunks followed her. She opened the door to her bedroom.  
  
"I guess I could stay." He said as he entered her room.  
  
Marron laid on the bed and got over the cover.  
  
"Good, now undress, or what ever the hell you boys do to get ready for bed, and let's go to sleep." said Marron.  
  
"Marron, are you sure…"  
  
"Come on, Trunks. We need to get use to sleeping in the same bed as each other." She said. Trunks sighed and did as he was told. He got under the covers with Marron. She got close to him and laid on of her arms on his chest. Trunks pulled her into a deep kiss. She pressed her lips harder against his. Trunks broke the kiss.  
  
"Marron, we don't need to do anything we may regret later." He said.  
  
"Trunks, don't worry. I trust you. I don't want this to go too far and if we do, do something, it will be clothes 'on' things." She said sweetly. She kissed his chest and then his lips.  
  
(Marron's House: 4:17 p.m.)  
  
"Marron!" called a voice from downstairs. Marron opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"What?" she said softly.  
  
"MARRON!" the voice yelled. Marron looked at he person next to her in the bed.  
  
'WHAT?! If Trunks is here…then who is downstairs?" Marron jumped out of the bed.  
  
"MARRON!!!" yelled the voice. Suddenly Marron recognized it. It was 18!  
  
Marron shook Trunks.  
  
"Get up, Trunks!" she said to him. She shook him harder. He opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"What?" he yawned.  
  
"MARRON!" the voice called. It was near the staircase.  
  
"18!" cried Trunks. He jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes. He ran towards the window. Marron walked up to the window and gave Trunks a quick kiss on the lips. He jumped out of the window and flew away. 18 came into the room. She joined Marron by the window.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I scare Trunks off again?" asked 18.  
  
"Yeah, but is ok. He'll be back." Said Marron.  
  
Part 24: Visiting The Asylum  
  
Thunder roared across the black sky. Lightning's presences filled the air with yellow light, which quickly turned blue and died. The rain and hail poured down on the earth. Trunks and Goten flew through the sky. Even though the lightning threatened them and the hail hurt them they continued flying towards the Asylum. The Asylum was like a giant castle. The gray wall reached towards the sky as if they were trying to reach Kami's Palace. The gray walls were cracked and rusty. Trunks and Goten landed in the forest. They walked out and followed a group of visitors to the front of the Asylum. A guard motion for everyone to come into the building. The people enter with caution. Trunks and Goten looked around when they got into the building. It was indescribable. It was like a torture chamber, but one that keep up with the times.  
  
"Ok, listen up everybody. I'm Mekong Nago! This way to the visiting room. Now remember this is an Asylum…not prison…" he voice faded as he and the others walked down the black hallway. Trunks and Goten had stayed behind.  
  
"Ok, Goten, we need to find your father's cell." Said Trunks.  
  
"K." Goten closed his eyes and searched for his father's ki. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Found it?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Even better." Goten grabbed Trunks' hand and ran down a long hallway. Trunks tried to stay on his feet and Goten pulled him down the hallway. Goten pushed open two door and they enter the room.  
  
"I found the cells and his is most likely at the end." Said Goten. Trunks searched the room.  
  
"You're right." he said. They ran down the hallways filled with cells. They turned a corner and there was another hallway. There on the first door on the right was Goku's cell. Trunks and Goten pulled open the cell door. Goten entered the cell first. He looked around; it was too dark to see much of anything.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm right here." said a soft voice in the corner of the room, where the bed was. Goten and Trunks looked over there, but they still couldn't see. A light dim light clicked on. There sat Goku, on a red- sheeted bed, which looked like it was falling apart.  
  
"So, what brings you two here?" asked Goku.  
  
"I had to see you father. I've missed you so much." Said Goten.  
  
"I've missed you, too. Or maybe I just miss try to break your neck in half for my own pleasure and joy." Said Goku. Goten stepped back. Trunks placed his hand on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Goten. He is still the same." Said Trunks. They turned to walk away when they heard crying. They turned back around.  
  
"I don't wanna be here. I do care about you, Goten. I love you. I love you, your mom, and Gohan. I love you all, but I don't know what's happening." He cried. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"You lying asshole. You just want to get out. Fuck you." Trunks turned around and left the cell. Goten looked at his dad and shook his head.  
  
"8 more years, father." He said softly. He left the cell and pushed the door back. It closed and locked.  
  
"Trunks…" an ear piercing scream filled the air and interrupted Goten. Trunks looked at Goten.  
  
"You go ahead and I'll stay here incase anything else happens." said Goten. Trunks nodded and ran in the direction the scream came from.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11! Things will get more heated and more exciting…hopefully.  
  
  
  
SSJ, here! My turn!  
  
Burned: I just now, noticed that I was the first to review chapter 17 and 18 of LOVE TO HATE YOU! YEAH. (I have NO life, so I keep track of things like that…scary…ain't it?!)  
  
Lily: YEAH! You reviewed. Keep it up! Anyways, were have you been? It's good to have you back.  
  
Kisha: Bitch! Nuff said!  
  
Daroun: I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! STOP ASKING!  
  
Sorry got carried away there. Chapter 12 will be out in a jiffy! 


	12. Danger

1 …Shines The Light…  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ and we never will…damn.  
  
SSJ here. Was making a bet with Kisha. The bet said that I was a better writer than her. So I need all of the reviewers to read (or look back on) Goten's Revenge and …Shines the Light… and vote for who is the best on this chapter. I need to know.  
  
Anyways, back to maturity. I'm going to give one good idea, a thanks, and then we'll begin.  
  
Good Idea: (* means very good) (+ means good)  
  
+ Song Parodies For The Teenage Soul-SSJ Tokya (No real rating) (Humor/Parody) (Please read and review it, we only got one review. You can request songs you want on there and we'll make a parody for it…if we've heard of it.)  
  
Lily: Thank you for adding my story two if by sea to your favorites. You're the first person to do that (that I know of). You made me so happy. Thank you. Now, I truly feel loved.  
  
Sporty! Anyway, let's begin.  
  
Chapter 12: Danger  
  
Part 25: 2nd Blood  
  
(THIS IS A SHORT PART!)  
  
(Random Cave: 11:50 p.m.)  
  
Gohan landed in front of the cave.  
  
'The note says, I'll find what I'm going for in here.' Gohan went into the cave. He looked in horror as blood drip from the walls of the cave. There lying in a lake of blood were his friends Chaotzu, Tien, Oolong, and Master Roshi. Gohan turned away. He looked at the cave wall. There was a message written in blood.  
  
"Time of death: 11:40 p.m." read Gohan. He gasped and ran out of the cave.  
  
'Damn who ever did this. I swear I'll find them and kill them.' He screamed in his head as he flew away. He didn't get far when he say a figure sprawled out on the ground. The figure had black hair was wearing a kimono.  
  
"MOTHER!" cried Gohan. He flew down to where she was. Gohan landed beside her. Chi Chi's face had taken a beating. Her mouth was bleeding and she looked unconscious. Gohan slowly picked her up. He checked for her pulse and soon enough he found it. He then checked her breathing. She was breathing lightly and it started to fade. Gohan flew into the air.  
  
'I've got to find a hospital.'  
  
Part 26: The Guard  
  
(THIS PART IS PRETTY SHORT)  
  
(Asylum: 11: 47 p.m.)  
  
Marron screamed again. Her scream filled the air, again. The guard swang at her again. This time she caught his fist and kicked him between the legs. He screamed and grabbed his…um…area (ouch). Marron tried to run away but he grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. He tried to kick her but she dodge.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" the energy flew past Marron and at the guard, it pushed him back into the wall and dug into this body. The guard scream and cried in pain as the ball of energy dug deeper into him. It dug and dug and dug, until it ripped him apart. Blood and body parts flew everywhere. Someone pulled Marron away and flew her away from the scene.  
  
Marron looked at her rescuer.  
  
"Thanx Trunks." She said sweetly.  
  
"No probably." He landed beside Goten and let her go.  
  
"Marron, why are you here?" asked Goten. Marron smiled.  
  
"Um…I guess you can say I followed you." She said.  
  
"But, how? We flew here…" a large roar interrupted Trunks. The roar grew louder and louder. The two Saiyans covered their sensitive ears. Trunks, Goten, and Marron watched as the lights flicked and eventually went out.  
  
I'm sorry these chapters are so short. Chapters 13 and 14 will definitely be long! (I hope.) Anyways, I'm going to start on chapter 13. Out!  
  
I just read my reviews before I posted this. Thanx for reviewing Burned.  
  
Burned: I'm sorry they are so short, I can't help it. Hey, yours are short, too. 


	13. What's Going On

Shines The Light  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!  
  
SSJ Tokya, here. I would love to sit and talk about what's going on in my life, but we are getting to the climax of the movie...err...fic. So, that means more write/read...less talk/whatever else. So, let's get this party started.   
  
Chapter 13: What's Going On  
  
They stood in the dark. The eerie silent and darkness surrounded them, engulfing them in pure terror. Marron was the first to speak.  
  
"Um...what's going on?" she whispered to anyone. There was no answer. Marron looked around, but only saw darkness. Her eyes burned from it.  
  
"Guys..."  
  
"Shhh! Marron stay quite." said a familiar voice. Marron looked around again. Then she heard footsteps. But, who's were they? They aren't hers and...oh no (sorry so corny)...were they Goten's and/or Trunks'? Were they leaving her or coming towards her? Were they a prisoner's or a killer's? Question raced threw Marron's head, until she felt sick. The footsteps were coming closer.  
  
"Trunks...Goten..."  
  
"Don't worry Marron, we are right in front of you." whispered Goten. In the dark, shined a tiny light. The tiny light made it's way around a corner, and the footsteps got closer. The light fell on Marron, Goten, and Trunks and the footsteps stopped. Marron shielded her eyes from the light. The light slowly went out.  
  
Goten looked at the spot where the light had came from, but since it was dark he only saw blackness. Trunks nudged him.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." answered Goten. Goten felt a hands touching around on his back.  
  
"It's me, Marron and Trunks is right here beside me. Don't worry, we won't leave you." Said Goten. The hand stopped touching his back and he heard her sigh.  
  
"I'm scared." She said. This time Trunks spoke.  
  
"Don't be, Marron. You'll...Goten. Did you hear that?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes. It sounded like a whispered Kamehameha." Said Goten. A bright light felled the room as a huge ki ball burst out of nowhere and flew towards them. Trunks and Goten pushed Marron out of the way then Trunks dodged it. Goten held his hands out as the ball flew towards him. The ball hit his hands and started pushing him backwards. Goten quickly forced all of his weight on to in his feet. He slowed to a stop.  
  
"Kamehame...HA!" yelled Goten. The ki blast flew from his hands into the ki blast pushing it back. The two ki blast flew backwards. Goten listened as they burst into the wall. But he heard no screaming on cry of pain. Who ever it was either dead, gone, or hiding. A screamed filled the air.  
  
"Marron!" he and Trunks yelled in unison. The lights flickered back on. Trunks was a few feet away from Goten, near the wall.  
  
"Dammit." cursed Goten.  
  
"VEGETA!" a scream filled the air.  
  
`That was Marron." Said Trunks.  
  
"Why is she calling Vegeta? He isn't here." said Goten. Trunks growled at the name of his father.  
  
"The scream came from this way, come on!" ordered Trunks. He ran in the direction the scream came from. Goten followed him.  
  
"Let me go!" yelled Marron.  
  
"No!" said her kidnapper.  
  
"I'm going to kill you...VEGETA!" yelled Marron. The person laughed.  
  
"Quite, Vegeta can't here you. He's not even hear." laughed the person. Marron quickly became quite. They heard footsteps running towards them.  
  
"Perfect. Your friends are here." Said the person. Trunks and Goten approached Marron and her kidnapper.  
  
"YOU!" yelled the newly surprised Trunks. The person smiled.  
  
"That's right," said the person, "I'm back."  
  
"Trunks, who is that?" asked Goten.  
  
"Juhingo!"  
  
Marron looked at her best friend and boyfriend. Trunks was glaring at Juhingo and Goten stood beside him confused. Then it clicked.  
  
"You're the guy who threw the party." Said Goten.  
  
"That's right..."  
  
"Juhingo, let Marron go!" yelled Trunks. Juhingo just laughed at this, giving Marron enough time to break free of his grasp. She punched him in his face, jumped up and did a spin kick to his head. He fell to the ground. Marron ran toward Goten and Trunks, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her back. He stood up. Before Trunks and Goten could run toward them, the ground started to shake. They all looked down the hall. Approaching them were millions of crazy "prisoners" (remember they are in an Asylum, not a jail). They ran towards the four. Trunks and Goten jumped out of their way. The prisoners stamped threw the hall. Marron couldn't see anything. She felt someone grab her. The person carried her away.  
  
"Marron!" yelled Goten. Trunks looked around, but he could see threw the prisoners.  
  
"That's it!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" he fired the ki blast at the prisoners. Some were smashed into the wall by it and others ran to the other direction. The hall was finally clear.  
  
"Fuck...he's gone." cursed Trunks.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked around, but there was no sign of Marron.  
  
"Damn, how many times can this girl get kidnapped in one hour?" asked Goten. Trunks shrugged and they began their search.  
  
Marron opened her eyes and stood up. She glared at the person in front of her.  
  
"Ok, this whole kidnapping thing has gotten really old!" she yelled.  
  
Trunks and Goten turned corner and enter the new hallway. But the hallway wasn't as new as they thought it would be.  
  
"Trunks," whispered Goten, "this is the hall my father's cell is in."  
  
"Oh shit!" said Trunks as they looked around at all of the opened cell doors.  
  
"His is al the way at the end of the hall. We have to see if his is opened too." Said Goten. His voice ws trembling. They slowly headed to the down the long narrow hallway. Every step they took filled their hearts with fear.  
  
They slowly approached his cell. The door...was closed. Trunks and Goten looked inside it. A figure jumped into he darkness as if it were scared. Goten turned to Trunks.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." He said. They walked away from the cell. A few ways down the hall, before they turned the corned they passed a closet. It read, `Janitor's Room'. As they passed it, and turned the corner into the next hall, they failed to notice the blood spilling from underneath the door. 


	14. I'm Back

...Shines the Light...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!  
  
Chapter 14: I'm Back  
  
Part 28: "...Marron's death!" (Continued)  
  
(Asylum: 12: 49 p.m.)  
  
"Marron!" called Trunks. Goten followed his best friend as they searched for Marron.  
  
"Marron!" called Goten. They heard footsteps from around the corner. Marron turned the corner and ran into the boys. She screamed as they all fell to the ground. Marron stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Hey guys." She greeted sweetly.  
  
"Hey, Marron." greeted Goten. He pushed Trunks off of him and stood up. Trunks stood up. He hugged Marron.  
  
"Marron are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured. She pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. "How sweet." Said a low voice. They all turned to face the person who had said that.  
  
"Juhingo." mumbled Trunks.  
  
"Hello again." He said.  
  
"Juhingo, you may be able to fool them, but you can't fool me." said Marron. Juhingo smiled.  
  
"How long have you know?" he asked.  
  
"When you opened the door and greeted Trunks and Pan." said Marron.  
  
"Oh the party." said Juhingo.  
  
"What? Marron how did you see him you weren't with us?" asked Trunks.  
  
"No more games." said Marron ignoring Trunks' question.  
  
"Yamcha!" said Goten. Trunks and Juhingo looked him.  
  
"What?" they both said.  
  
"You're Yamcha. That's why I recognized you." Said Goten.  
  
"Smart boy." said Juhingo. He pulled off the wig, pulled out the contacts, and took off the fake mustache. (I forgot to tell you his description, dammit.)  
  
"What the fuck? How is that possible? Didn't you die?" asked Trunks. Yamcha smiled.  
  
"Yes and you brought me back. Remember your wish was to bring everyone that Goku killed back. Goku killed me." explained Yamcha.  
  
"I told Vegeta that and that's when we started watching everyone. Thanks to Goten, knew where that party was. Vegeta and me then went there and the second he saw you he told me it was you." explained Marron.  
  
Part 29: FLASHBACK  
  
****Recap/FLASHBACK****  
  
(Marron's House: 7:10 p.m.)  
Marron opened the door to her house and walked in side. Vegeta followed her into the house. She closed the door and locked behind him.  
"Sit down and make yourself at house. I'll be right back." said Marron. Vegeta sat on the couch and watched as she went up the stairs.  
Marron opened the door to her room. She flipped on the light switch and threw her jacket on her bed.  
`It's cold in here.'  
Marron walked over towards her nightstand and looked at her answering machine. The little red light blinked and the number 4 showed up on the tiny screen. Marron pushed the Play button.  
"You have 2 messages." said the machine.  
"Hi, this is Marron. Leave your name and number and if you're lucky I might call you back." said Marron's recorded voice. There was a light beeping noise.  
"First Message." said the machine. There was another beep.  
"Hi, Marron this is Nuna. I've got the perfect job for you. Call 355-4182 and ask for Jean. She's American, so her Japanese is kinda bad. But she's willing to offer you a job as a janitor at the pet store. If you don't like that, call 355-6235 and ask for Nikota. She needs more workers at her jewelry store. Well got to go before this thing cuts me off. Bye." said Nuna. Nuna spoke quickly and Marron didn't understand a word she said. Marron shrugged it off and pushed play again.  
"Message 2." said the machine.  
Once again, there was a beep.  
"Marron, I figured you wouldn't be home. You were probably too busy hanging out with Vegeta. But that doesn't matter. By the way this is your BOYFRIEND, Trunks. I just wanted you to know, we can't do anything to night..."  
"Hurry up, Trunks!" yelled Pan in the background. Marron glared at the machine.  
`Pan is with him?'  
"One second, Pan. Anyways, we won't be able to go anywhere with you because, I'm chaperoning Pan at a party. While got to go. Bye." said Trunks.  
"No more messages." said the machine.  
"What just happened?" asked Marron out loud.  
"Jealousy can make a person do ANYTHING!" said the figure behind her. Marron turned around and screamed.  
  
"Goten," she yelled, "don't do that! Dammit. You scared the crap out of me."  
  
"Sorry!" he laughed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Marron.  
  
"Be careful of what you do/say when you're jealous."  
  
"I'm never jealous."  
  
"That's right you're too busy being in denial." Marron glared at Goten.  
  
"Where is my boyfriend?" she asked.  
  
"He and Pan went to some junior's party." said Goten.  
  
"Is that al you know? Cause that's basically what he said on the answering machine." said Marron.  
  
"Oh, sorry, that's all I know." He said.  
  
"Vegeta! Get ready, we are going to a party!" yelled Marron.  
  
(Later)  
  
(Juhingo's House: 7:13 p.m.)  
  
Vegeta and Marron ran up towards the house.  
  
"Wow! You got us here in two minutes." Said Marron looking at her watch. Vegeta pulled her behind a bush.  
  
"Shhh. Here they come." said Vegeta.  
  
Pan pulled Trunks up to the door of Juhingo's front door. Pan straightened her clothes out.  
  
"Ok Trunks, I'm very popular in school. I don't need an escort to a party. You are now my date, if anyone asks. K?" asked Pan.  
  
"Sure." said Trunks. Pan smiled.  
  
"Good!" said Pan as she knocked on the door. A doorknob twisted and the door slowly opened. A tall black haired figure stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Pan. Hey, who's he?" asked Juhingo.  
  
"Hi, Juhingo. This is Trunks. He's my date for the party tonight." She explained.  
  
"Ah come on. Pan, I was hoping to dance with you a few times tonight." said Juhingo. He moved out of the doorway and motioned for Pan and Trunks to come inside. Pan and Trunks walked into the house. Juhingo closed the door.  
  
"Yamcha!" said Vegeta.  
  
"What? Are you saying that guy is Yamcha?" asked Marron. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"You were right. When Trunks wished every back with the dragon ball Yamcha did come back." said Vegeta.  
  
"I knew it!" said Marron.  
  
"So, how is this party?" asked Vegeta. Marron smiled.  
  
"It last until 3:00, so..."  
  
"They'll be out by 11:10." said Vegeta.  
  
"Yep!" said Marron.  
  
"So...what time is it?" asked Vegeta. Marron smirked.  
  
"You don't wanna know. Let's just say...patience is a virtue." laughed Marron.  
  
(Four Hours Later)  
  
Trunks pulled Pan outside.  
  
"You're 8 minutes off Vegeta." laughed Marron.  
  
Juhingo followed them. Trunks let Pan go. Pan walked over toward Juhingo.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me to your party. I had really good time." said Pan. Juhingo smiled and got closer.  
  
Trunks picked Pan up and flew off. Juhingo watched as they flew away.  
  
"Let's follow them." said Vegeta. Marron nodded and they flew after Trunks and Pan.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Brief! Put me down!" yelled Pan. Trunks let her go.  
  
Pan screamed as she fell to the ground. Pan hit the ground.  
  
Vegeta and Marron flew into the bushes.  
  
"O...uch!" cried Pan. Trunks landed sand walked over towards Pan.  
  
"I hate you." said Pan as she stood up.  
  
As Pan and Trunks yelled back and forth at each other, the two watched them in the shadows.  
  
"What are they arguing about?" whispered Marron.  
  
"Pan's angry about the party." whispered Vegeta.  
  
"You ruined everything!" yelled Pan.  
  
"You asked me to take you. That means you listen to me and do as I say!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"I hate you, Trunks!"  
  
"Really 5 hours ago, you loved me! You were obsessed with me. Where did all this hatred come from? When you started liking Juhingo?"  
  
"You're just jealous that I like Juhingo now and NOT YOU!"  
  
"You wish. I'm engaged, sweetheart."  
  
"No, you're not. Marron never said yes and she probably won't, because she to busy letting your father in!" yelled Pan. Trunks glared at her.  
  
`What is she talking about?' thought Vegeta.  
  
"You take that back!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"NEVER!" yelled Pan.  
  
"Why did Pan say that?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Say what?" asked Marron.  
  
"She's saying that you are cheating on Trunks with me or something like that." said Vegeta.  
  
"You little bitch. You're just mad, because Marron is way more women and beauty than you'll ever be." Pan jumped back at his words. "You'll never size up to her. You'll always be a little brat hanging on to your daddy's sleeve, in hope that you'll one day become a Super Saiyan. But you won't you're too pathetic and bitchy. You just another third class baka. Like, your father and grandfather." said Trunks coldly. Pan slowly backed away.  
  
"I can't...believe...you just...just said that. I never thought you...YOU OF ALL PEOPLE...would say that. Again...I hear it. It must be true. I'm nothing." cried Pan.  
  
"What happened?" whispered Marron.  
  
"I don't know." lied Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, Pan looks really unset...what happened?" asked Marron. Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Remember when I told Pan how worthless she was?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yes." said Marron.  
  
"While he just said it to her, but then add some stuff about you, in it." said Vegeta. Marron gasped.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and shook her head slowly.  
  
"I thought...I...dammit!" cried Pan. She turned and ran off.  
  
"Go after Pan, Marron. I'll talk to Trunks." Said Vegeta. Marron flew after Pan.  
  
***END Recap/FLASHBACK***  
  
Part 30: Ouch...that's gotta hurt!  
  
"You guys were spying on us?" asked Trunks.  
  
"In a way. We were actually trying to figure out if our theory was correct and it was." said Marron. Yamcha grabbed Marron and pulled out a knife. He pressed it against her throat.  
  
"I'm so glad you told me that Marron. Now, I have a reason to kill you. If you guys come any closer. I swear I'll slit her throat. And now I'm going to kill her." said Yamcha. He put out his free hand. A ki beam shot at Trunks. It hit him in the side. He screamed and fell to the ground. Goten ran over to Trunks and helped him sit up.  
  
"I've gotten a lot stronger, Trunks." laughed Yamcha. Marron would have tried to break free, but Yamcha pressed the knife up against her throat even harder.  
  
"Your not gon'na get away with this, Yamcha." said Goten.  
  
"So? I just want to kill you. I don't care if I get caught. As, long as I kill you." Said Yamcha.  
  
"I guess that means you're at the right place, you freak. You belong here in an Insane Asylum." said Marron. The knife dug deeper into her skin. Blood ran down her neck. Yamcha blast a ki beam at Goten. Goten flew into the wall. He screamed in pain as his back crashed against it.  
  
"That was easy. And now for you." He said to Marron. He pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Stop! What the fuck are you doing?" she said trying to fight him. He held the knife up to her throat.  
  
"I'm not just going to kill you. I'm going to rape you. So if someone does wish you back...you'll be scared." laughed Yamcha. He pulled her off the wall and then slammed her back into it. Marron cry was cut short, when her back hit the wall. It knocked the breath out of her and she could barely breathe. Yamcha laughed at this. Then kissed her lips. His lips slid of her neck down her chin and onto the neck. He then kissed her collarbone.  
  
"Finally." He whispered. He began to pull at her shirt trying to tears it off. Marron inhaled deeply, regaining her oxygen and senses. She did the first thing that came to mind. Marron kicked him between the legs. Yamcha cried in pain as he let her go. Marron tried to run, but Yamcha grabbed her and pulled her back. She could see the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Damn you, bitch." He cursed. He raised the knife. A ki blast flew at in and knocked in out of his hands. He turned around to see who did that. Yamcha stared in pure fear and shock.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." said Vegeta. 


	15. Always On Time

...Shines The Light...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!  
  
Chapter 15: Always On Time  
  
Part 31: In The Dark...  
  
"Vegeta!" Marron cried happily. She ran over to him.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?! How did you get here, Vegeta?!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"I'm been here for sometime." answered Vegeta. Trunks sat up. He laid his back against the wall.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Yamcha.  
  
Marron walked over towards Goten. He was out cold. She dropped to her knees and pulled him up to her lap. Marron glared at Yamcha.  
  
"I came with Marron." said Vegeta. Trunks glared at his father.  
  
"Yamcha," called Marron, "why were you killing all of your friends?"  
  
Yamcha looked at her and smirked.  
  
"What friends? They weren't my friends. Friends don't make other friends feel like they are the lowest thing on the planet...OK! They treated me like SHIT because I WAS WEAKER. I had to prove to them I wasn't weaker. So, I killed them all! So, I started training, but no matter how hard I trained I'd never succeed at matching even the weakest Saiyans power level. So, I went to Bulmia and asked her to make me a machine that would help me reach Vegeta's power level. Because I knew the first person I'd want to kill was...VEGETA!" he glared at Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked.  
  
"But she refused didn't she Yamcha?" asked Marron.  
  
"Correct. She said she'd never do something like that. I asked her way, but she refused to answer me. That when thinks got violent." said Yamcha. Vegeta's smirked slowly disappeared.  
  
"Violent?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes. I force myself against her, but she punched me. I was surprised by her punch and reached as if anyone else would have punched me. I punched her back. She fall back against the computer. I was so surprised by my own action, that I didn't see her pull out a pistol. She cocked it and that's when I realized she was going to shot me. But before I could say anything she fired at me, but missed. I knocked the gun out of her hand. I couldn't think straight I was still angry and surprised. I ripped her shirt and pulled her close to me. She tried to fight," Yamcha could feel Vegeta's ki rise intensely, "but I won't let her go. She screamed, but no one was home. I grabbed some tape and taped her mouth shut. Her yelling was pissing me off. I saw tears in her eyes, but they made me want her more. SO, I did what I thought was right...I took her. I knew she didn't want it, but I did. I knew she'd die soon, so I had to do it. I HAD to." said Yamcha. Vegeta powered up to SSJ2.  
  
"YOU RAPED MY WIFE?!" he yelled. Yamcha backed away.  
  
"You don't understand Vegeta..."  
  
"THERE NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND, YAMCHA. EXCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU RAPED MY WIFE!" he yelled. Marron put Goten and ran over towards Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, I hate to say this, but calm down." She said. She whispered something in his ear. Vegeta powered down.  
  
"And that's the only reason he's still alive." said Vegeta. Marron nodded.  
  
"Continue Yamcha." said Marron.  
  
"I know you guys are wondering how I got from wanting to kill everyone to that, but they all connect. After I...um...did that. I could have sworn she ws going to tell Vegeta. So, I told her don't or I'd kill Bra and then her. She begged me not to hurt Bra. I left. I walked by myself down the streets til' I reached a certain corner. I saw a the most beautiful angel. She was wearing a black jacket that was covering a blue tube top and a leather mini skirt. She walked quickly in her heels. I noticed her hair and figure. It was Pan. I was starving right about now. I wanted her, even though I just had Bulmia. I was sick, all because my angry towards the stronger people. War and sex clouded my thoughts. Mad at my "friends". Then I realized it. I realized how hungry for Bulmia and Pan came. I realized that the women were the weaknesses, to the Saiyans. I knew Vegeta would be outraged to know what I had done to his wife and I knew Gohan would pissed to find out was I was going to do  
to his daughter. Then I'd get Bra..." the second Yamcha said this Vegeta flew at him and began to punch the shit out of him. Marron grabbed Vegeta and tried to pull him back. Vegeta stopped. He was ready to blast the hell out of Yamcha. Yamcha stayed on the ground, but even though he knew he was risking instant death, he continued.  
  
"And even though Krillin wasn't a Saiyan, I was still going to take you, Marron." Said Yamcha. Marron glared at him.  
  
"Anyways, Pan continued to walked down the street and I continued to follow. I knew I'd have to catch up with her, so I flew above all the building and into closets alley. I watched and wanted. I could hear her approaching. Soon, she came into view. That's when I kicked a can. She turned and looked into the alley, but I knew it was too dark for her to see me. She began to walk into the alley as she did I slowly got closer. The wind began to blow and pushed her toward me slowly as if it were her destiny to lose it all to me. I ignored the smells that seemed to surround me and got a little closer. Finally she close enough. I grabbed her. She screamed and tried to jerk lose, but I held her arm tightly. I pulled her closer and whispered. `Aren't we just so cute and all dressed up.' She jerked until she got free. That's when I knew I'd have to rape her quickly..."  
  
"You bastard." said Goten weakly. Marron ran back over to Goten and helped him sit up. She hugged him and listened as Yamcha continued.  
  
"So, I grabbed her arm and spun her around. I was about to kiss her, but she screamed. Right in my ear. I let her go and she ran off, so I followed. I was so close to her that I could have grabbed her, but she fell off. I didn't bother to follow her. I'd get her some other time. The next day, I waited alone at my house. I wanted for Vegeta to bust in and start punching or blasting me. But, he never came. I was so happy. Bulmia was happy that I...took her...she did want me. Bulmia loved me...or did she? Maybe she wasn't happy about what I did to her...maybe she just valued her daughters life. So, I waited. What was I going to do now? `Marron!' I thought. Marron, I was going to find you and carry out my plan. I was going to take you like I did the others. So..."  
  
"YAMCHA SHUT UP!" yelled Marron. Vegeta, Trunks, and a weak Goten looked at her. Yamcha smiled.  
  
"You don't want your friends to know?" he asked.  
  
"Yamcha, that's enough kill him Vegeta." order Marron. Vegeta turned to Yamcha. A smirked slowly crossed his face. Yamcha gulped.  
  
"Wait," said Trunks, "what happened, Marron?" Marron looked down  
  
"Marron there is nothing to worry about. I didn't really rape you. It went like this. I got to Marron's house. No one was home...or so it seemed. So, I went inside. I was half right. No one was home except for Marron. She came from her bedroom. She was wearing shorts and a bikini top. I walked over towards her and smiled. She smiled back and greeted me. I wasted no time. I pushed her against the wall ad begin kissing her. I don't know why, but she began kissing me back. I smirked, in my head, at this. This was going to be easy. I began kissing her n her neck. She just moaned and pushed my head down further. Until I was kissing her stomach. I pulled her to the ground and started kissing her again. This time something was wrong. She pushed me away."  
  
"I did want to have sex with you YAMCHA. I knew that's what it was leading to." protested Marron.  
  
"She kicked me out of her house. So I left. I didn't get it. Until, now. Anyways, the next day I found out Bulmia died. That's went I knew it was time to strike. The next day, after Krillin was found dead. I watched in the bushes and listened to Videl and Goku's conversation. `Poor Videl! To bad she has to die, I kind of liked her. Oh well. Goku, you'll soon follow your friend. In death.' I laughed to my self. But I knew it wasn't true. I'd never be able to kill Goku, but maybe Videl. Even though I probably could, I didn't get a chance to. Goku killed her first. The night of Videl's death. I killed Pan. It was so easy. Then I realized another way to get `my friends' back for everything they've ever done. I'd just kill the weakest. I later killed kitty then Goten. I didn't get a chance to kill anyone else. All because of Goku. But when I was going to kill you guys. GOKU STOPPED ME! I was furious when I got wished back. I knew you guys didn't want me back. So, I went on a  
killing streak again. I only succeeded to kill Pan, Oolong, Master Roshi, Tien, and Chaotzu. I was going to rape you, Marron, plus I managed to beat up Chi Chi. But I was saving her for later..."  
  
"IT WON'T BE A LATER!" yelled Goten. He stood up and put his hands together.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" the wave flew at Yamcha and smashed him against the wall. Yamcha screamed in pain. Goten flew to the floor.  
  
"That was for Pan!" he yelled.  
  
"This is for Marron!" yelled Trunks. He moved his hands around and then brought them to his chest. Yamcha flew to the floor. Trunks shoot his hands out in front of him. Only his index fingers and thumbs touched.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!" he yelled. Attack scorched right threw Yamcha's stomach. He coughed up blood and tried to stand.  
  
"THIS IS FOR RAPING MY WIFE AND MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" yelled Vegeta. (An: I can't really describe how Vegeta does his attack, cause I can't remember exactly how he does it.)  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" he yelled.  
  
Part 32: ...Shines The Light...  
  
The attack literally tore Yamcha apart. Marron hugged Vegeta. Trunks help Goten up. Marron turned to Trunks. Marron smiled. Trunks smiled, back. She ran over towards him. He let go off Goten and hugged her. Goten flew to the ground.  
  
"O...u...c...h." he groaned.  
  
"Trunks, I have some VERY important words for you. I DO!" he pulled her into ta kiss and she kissed back with out a hesitation. Vegeta watched and smiled.  
  
"So, does that mean you're getting married?" he asked mainly to piss of Trunks. Trunks broke the kiss and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Hey. By the way, what's the deal with you to and your rendezvous (AN: DID I USE THE RIGHT WORD?)?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh so you DON'T trust me. While for your information. Vegeta and...oops sorry Goten." She got of off Goten's finger and helped Goten up.  
  
"As I was saying, Vegeta and I have been trying to find out who the killer was and we were putting two and two together to keep every one alive. Some thing slipped through our fingers like the fact that Mr. Popo was wished back and that Yamcha kill some people other that Pan. Also, the whole Pan thing got passed up to. She wasn't supposed to die. Anyway, we have been working with the police. Also, for the hell of it, we tried to make you jealous. Until, it went to far and you went psycho." She explained. Trunks looked at Goten. Goten just smiled.  
  
"Oh. Ok!" Trunks pulled Marron back into a deep kiss. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
The room was cold and damp. The ground was frozen and hard. No one remand. The wall burned and charred. The escaped was clean and forgotten. He laughed filled the room as the shadow exits it.  
  
(3 months later)  
  
(Capsule House: 4:18 p.m.)  
  
"Well, here we go." said Goten. He switched on the camera.  
  
"Bye!" every one yelled.  
  
"Goodbye!' yelled Marron. She sat back into her seat. Trunks sat down and started the ship.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, said Marron and Goten in unison.  
  
The ship lifted off the ground.  
  
`Here it goes. Another adventure awaits me. My best friend, my fiancée, and me.' thought Trunks.  
  
The End!  
  
I hope I used the right fiancée/fiancé word. I hate when I write the wrong one. Anyways, I hope you liked this. I was crying at the end, because IT'S OVER! ...Shines The Light... IS OVER! *cry hysterically*  
  
Kisha: Shut up, SSJ!  
  
Daroun: Please! Also, tell them about the surprise.  
  
SSJ: Ok. We have a surprise for you so keep your eyes open. We're out.  
  
Daroun: Bye!  
  
Kisha: Bye!  
  
SSJ: BYE...err...OUT! 


End file.
